Ethereal
by parkayoung
Summary: CHANBAEK/GS - Dari mata seorang pengawal pribadi seperti Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah nona manisnya yang angkuh namun juga menggoda iman, "Percuma berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu!"
1. Chapter 1

•**ETHEREAL•**

_chapter 1_

•

**CHANBAEK (gs)**

**M**

•

_.don't like don't read._

_Happy Reading =]_

•

•

Hutang.

Hutang.

Dan hutang.

Lima tahun sudah Chanyeol berkelit dengan semua itu hingga rasanya sudah jengah. Keringat banyak ia peras untuk melunasi satu-satunya kesialan yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Tidak ada harta warisan, tapi hanya hutang yang kian menumpuk dan berbunga.

Pekerjaan apapun sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Pagi, siang, sore dan bahkan saat malam yang ada dalam benaknya adalah mencari uang. Hidup di kota besar membuatnya harus berjuang lebih keras dari siapapun. Tak butuh belas kasihan para sanak saudara, Chanyeol berikrar akan hidup di atas kakinya sendiri karena ia tak mau disebut parasit.

Dari situ ia bertanya apa arti keluarga. Di saat usianya yang baru menginjak 30 tahun harus hidup lebih keras dari baja, mereka yang disebut keluarga justru membuang muka dan acuh pada keadaan Chanyeol yang miris. Beruntung lelaki itu tahan banting, tak mudah surut jiwa dan raga meski terkadang ia jenuh dengan hidup seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini sebuah proses, setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki rasa optimis jika kelak akan ada seberkas kebahagiaan meski harus susah payah ia raih.

"Chanyeol! Bawa beras-beras itu ke gudang!" Baru selesai Chanyeol menyeka keringat di pelipis, bos besarnya memerintah kembali. Tak apa, ini pekerjaannya. Mengeluh juga percuma karena tak akan memberinya kebaikan, jadilah Chanyeol segera bergegas agar semua segera beres dan ia bisa pulang.

Sebenarnya tak ada tujuan hidup yang begitu meluap dalam rencana Chanyeol. Ia hanya perlu melunasi hutang ibunya yang tinggal beberapa ratus ribu won lagi lalu mulai menata hidupnya. Wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu meninggal karena serangan jantung, beliau menghembuskan napas terakhir ketika tumpukan hutang beserta bunganya harus segera dilunasi atau si kecil Chaeyeon akan dijual.

Terkutuklah para rentenir itu.

Seketika napas ibu mulai terasa menipis dan tak lama kemudian membuat Chanyeol serta Chaeyeon sebagai yatim-piatu.

Chanyeol memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang terpaut usia 13 tahun dengannya. Si gadis kecil penyuka susu coklat itu terlalu polos untuk tahu jika hutang adalah hal rumit yang tak perlu ia dalami. Setelah kematian ibu, Chanyeol mengajak Chaeyeon pergi ke kota dan bertaruh hidup di sana. Chanyeol tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap namun ingin tetap membuat Chaeyeon mengenyam dunia pendidikan. Tugasnya hanya mencari uang untuk melunasi hutang dan menyambung hidup dan sesuap nasi di hari berikutnya.

Saat pagi hari Chanyeol akan berkeliling mengantar susu, siang hari bekerja di sebuah gudang beras lalu malamnya terkadang ia menjadi pekerja serabutan di sebuah _club._ Cukup menyita waktu dan tenaga, tapi semua Chanyeol lakukan agar urusannya bisa cepat selesai dan dia bersantai sejenak. Jam pulangnya paling cepat sekitar pukul 10. Di sebuah bilik kamar kecil itu Chaeyeon menunggu dengan semangkuk nasi hangat dan ramen yang masih mengudarakan uapnya.

"Ramen lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusak puncak kepala Chaeyeon

"Ya, ini lebih baik daripada nasi dengan garam." Jawab Chaeyeon sambil terkekeh kecil. "Aku memasakkan khusus untuk _oppa. _Habiskan, okay?"

Jika tak ada Chaeyeon mungkin Chanyeol tak perlu memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Ia lebih baik menyusul ayah dan ibu, terkubur menderita di balik peti lusuh dan menunggu para belatung menggerogoti tubuh tak bernyawanya.

Tapi Chaeyeon adalah sebuah alasan kuat dimana bertahan hidup perlu dilakukan. Adiknya yang manis itu tak pernah menuntut apapun, hidup sesusah ini masih bisa ia jalani dengan sebuah senyuman meski terkadang harus menahan lapar karena tak ada lauk yang bisa dimakan atau ketika persediaan mie instan habis.

"_Oppa,_" panggil Chaeyeon saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hm?"

"Nanti jika hutang kita sudah lunas, aku ingin makan _ice cream_."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum, mengusak puncak kepala adik kesayangannya itu di atas sebuah matras sederhana yang menjadi penumpu kenyamanan mereka malam ini. "Akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Tidak usah banyak-banyak. Hanya satu _cup _dan aku sudah bahagia."

"Ada lagi?"

"Emm..hamburger? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Tulis saja apa yang kau inginkan. _Oppa _akan memberi semuanya."

Dalam hati Chanyeol mulai berjanji, apapun yang menjadi keinginan Chaeyeon akan ia berikan selagi adik manisnya itu bahagia. Sejauh ini mereka telah melalui banyak kesulitan untuk sekedar merasa kenyang atau nyaman, dan jika kesempatan itu tiba, Chanyeol akan memenuhi semua hal yang belum pernah dinikmati Chaeyeon tanpa pernah berpikir lagi mau membayar hutang dengan apa.

••

"Chanyeol! Antar pesanan!"

Perintah demi perintah menjadi hal yang lumrah oleh seorang pekerja seperti Chanyeol. Selain karena dia memiliki fisik yang tangguh, Chanyeol cukup tegas dan tepat waktu hingga pelanggan tak pernah memberi komplain saat Chanyeol yang mengantar pesanan.

Dua karung beras dan satu galon air mineral siap ia antar di sebuah komplek perumahan elit. Berbekal kepercayaan diri tinggi, Chanyeol menekan bel di dekat gerbang megah itu dan mengatakan jika ia pengantar beras.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian sederhana membuka pintu dan membimbing Chanyeol untuk masuk ke sebuah dapur. Chanyeol sering mengantar beras di rumah-rumah megah jarang berpenghuni dan dia tidak terlalu kaget saat deretan barang mewah tertangkap mata. Orang kaya, wajar saja tiap hal kecil dijadikan mewah karena mereka memiliki tumpukan dana. Sedang dia? Cukuplah bersyukur memiliki dua piring dan dua sendok yang bisa digunakan untuk makan dengan Chaeyeon.

"Kembalinya untukmu saja." Kata wanita paruh baya itu saat memberikan uang pembayaran. Chanyeol tentu senang, upah ini terlepas dari gaji yang ia terima dan bisa digunakan untuk membeli makan malam Chaeyeon.

Setelah berpamitan dengan penuh keramahan, Chanyeol bergegas keluar karena rumah sebesar ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Meski terlihat mewah, tapi aura yang bisa ia rasakan lebih menyeramkan dari rumah hantu dan Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama di sana.

"Lepaskan!" Sebuah teriakan mencuri perhatian Chanyeol kala ia akan menarik gas dari motor yang ia bawa. Atensinya teralihkan pada mobil hitam mengkilat yang baru saja masuk ke halaman rumah mewah itu dengan seorang wanita yang terborgol dipaksa turun.

"Brengsek kalian! Lepaskan aku atau ku laporkan pada suamiku!" teriakan itu semakin nyalang, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat ketika adegan tarikan paksa itu tertangkap matanya dan wanita paruh baya yang memberinya uang itu mendorong keluar tubuh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali ke toko." Katanya terburu.

Gerbang itu kembali tertutup rapat. Keadaan sore hari yang separuh mendung membuat Chanyeol memiliki banyak dugaan tentang kejadian tadi.

Apa ini rumah seorang penculik?

Astaga, demi apapun Chanyeol tak ingin berspekulasi secepat itu dan ia terburu mengenyahkan semuanya. Ini bukan urusan hidupnya, sebaiknya Chanyeol cepat kembali ke toko dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya pada apa yang terjadi di rumah megah itu.

••

Ada kalanya Chanyeol ingin mencicipi nikmatnya alkohol saat ia berdiam diri memikirkan hidup. Kata orang, alkohol itu teman terbaik meski tak memberi jalan keluar. Hanya saja Chanyeol selalu berpikir, jika ia menggunakan uang yang dimiliki untuk menumpah ruahkan hasrat mencicipi alkohol, bisa dipastikan besok ia akan bekerja lebih keras untuk bertahan hidup karena uangnya telah terbuang percuma.

Akal Chanyeol masih berguna untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang logis. Ia tak merokok, rela menahan lapar saat siang hari demi menghemat uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup bersama Chaeyeon.

Belum lagi ia harus memikirkan biaya pendidikan Chaeyeon. Semakin lama biaya yang harus ditanggung semakin besar. Bukan ingin mengeluh, tapi terkadang ia sedikit kesulitan mengatur keuangan agar urusan pendidikan dan perut bisa seimbang.

Chanyeol memang kerja di 3 tempat yang berbeda. Tapi semua itu tak menghasilkan upah melimpah. Terkadang ia masih harus mengais lagi disela waktu luangnya. Entah menjadi buruh dadakan atau menjadi lelaki malam.

Ini sebuah rahasia. Sampai kapanpun tak akan Chanyeol katakan pada Chaeyeon tentang pekerjaannya satu ini. Ia tak sampai hati melihat sang adik menangis penuh seduh kala mengetahui kakaknya rela menjadi _lelaki panggilan._

Berawal dari tekanan hidup, Chanyeol menerima pekerjaan sebagai _call boy _karena upahnya yang besar. Dia tidak sedalam itu melakukan pekerjaan laknat ini, hanya duduk dengan dada bidang terbuka beserta beberapa wanita sosialita yang ingin _dimanja._ Hanya sebatas itu, meski beberapa kali ada yang ingin _ditiduri, _tapi Chanyeol menolak baik-baik dengan dalih ini di luar kesepakatan yang telah di buat.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol akan pulang dengan rasa bersalah cukup besar dan tidur dengan memeluk Chaeyeon erat. Sumpah serapah ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan _sok _suci, tapi tidak sepantasnya ia mengumbar fisik di hadapan para wanita haus belaian hanya untuk uang.

"_Oppa," _Chaeyeon merintih kecil ketika Chanyeol baru memejamkan mata pada pukul 2 pagi.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Chaeyeon bergeming, ia nampak ragu dan seperti terlalu takut mengatakan semua itu pada kakaknya. Ia memilih menelan lagi apa yang akan terucap di bibirnya dan menambah eratan kuat sebuah pelukan di tubuh kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kedinginan." Katanya asal.

Chanyeol menarik selimut lebih tinggi dan memberi sepenuhnya pada Chaeyeon. Pelukannya juga ia buat semakin erat agar kehangatan cepat merambat pada Chaeyeon yang sedikit terlihat pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Chaeyeon menggeleng, "kau sedikit pucat, _baby_."

"Kelelahan saja. Tadi aku ada tes berlari di sekolah."

"Besok tidak usah sekolah, _okay? _Istirahat di rumah. _Oppa _akan mengizinkannya ke sekolah."

Chaeyeon mengangguk patuh. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali meski sebenarnya ada rasa _nyeri _di sekitar perut yang membuatnya tak tahan. Tapi jika mengadu pada Chanyeol, ia yakin masalah tidak akan pernah sesederhana itu. Chaeyeon memilih diam dan akan ia atasi sendiri rasa sakit ini dengan besok pergi ke apotik untuk obat penahan rasa sakit.

••

Chaeyeon masih meringkuk di atas matras yang menjadi alas tidur kala Chanyeol sadar matahari sudah meninggi. Ia tak hadir bekerja pagi karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk dipaksa bergerak. Setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu Chanyeol bisa mengantongi izin untuk libur, ia akan merilekskan tubuhnya sekaligus membereskan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang belum terselesaikan.

Biasanya Chaeyeon yang memasak untuk makan pagi, tapi gadis manis itu sepertinya sedang tak ingin diganggu dan memilih alam mimpi untuk teman pagi ini.

Chanyeol sendiri tak begitu tahu bagaimana jenis sarapan yang sehat. Bekal ilmu memasaknya sangat pas-pasan, hanya sebatas sup ayam dengan irisan telur di atasnya beserta dua gelas teh hangat.

"Chaeyeon-_aa,_" teriak Chanyeol ketika kepulan sedap sup buatannya menandakan masakan siap dihidangkan. "Park Chaeyeon, sarapan sudah siap."

Tak ada jawaban.

Biasanya Chaeyeon akan membalas di panggilan kedua dan membantu menyiapkan meja. Tapi gadis itu masih bergeming dengan tubuh meringkuk di atas matras. Jika di telisik, tak ada pergerakan apapun yang Chanyeol lihat dari Chaeyeon selama ia sibuk memasak. Bilik tempat tinggal mereka sangat sederhana, dapur dan tempat tidur tak ada pembatas apapun dan Chanyeol yakin betul jika Chaeyeon masih dalam posisi itu sejak ia bangun.

"Park Chaeyeon!" Terburu Chanyeol mematikan kompor, ia lantas mengoyak tubuh Chaeyeon yang melemah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Gadis itu memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin melebihi suhu tubuh orang normal. Tangannya tergeletak lunglai, dan tak ada sebuah hembusan napas kala Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk di hidung Chaeyeon.

"J—jangan.."

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengutarakan tangis? Ia lumpuh oleh pilu, rasanya sungguh hancur jika apa yang terjadi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Kemana ia harus mengais kesadaran? Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi yang bisa membuatnya menambah kapasitas doa pada Tuhan agar Chaeyeon tak secepat itu dipanggil.

Lantas apa yang bisa lelaki itu gaungkan pada fakta? Terlalu kecil untuk menentang takdir Tuhan dan memilih optimis pada kemungkinan hidup sekecil apapun.

Tubuh Chaeyeon segera ia gendong dan berlari menuju klinik terdekat dengan menggunakan taksi. Sial sungguh sial, jalan yang harus dilalui tidak semudah itu karena ada kemacetan yang mengular. Tak ingin mengabiskan banyak waktu menunggu, Chanyeol turun dari taksi dan semampunya membawa Chaeyeon menuju klinik yang ia tuju. Tapi di perempatan yang ada di depan hidungnya itu, Chanyeol mengumpat keras-keras pada dua mobil yang berhenti tidak pada tempatnya.

"APA KAU BUTA?! JALANAN INI MILIK BANYAK ORANG DAN KAU MENGHENTIKAN KENDARAANMU BEGITU SAJA?!" umpatnya penuh amarah.

Bagaimana tidak? Di saat keadaan kota mulai padat pengguna jalan dan kesibukan tak bisa dilerai, dua mobil mewah itu berhenti tidak pada tempatnya dan menghalangi jalan siapapun yang akan melewati; termasuk untuk pejalan kaki. Dia tak tahu apa keuntungannya melintangkan mobil di bawah lampu lalu lintas hingga memakan trotoar dan menutup segala akses untuk orang yang akan lewat.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita dengan lipstick _maroon _menyala beserta sorot datar matanya yang memuakkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menangkap koruptor." Jawabnya singkat.

"KAU BAHKAN BUKAN SEORANG POLISI, HEI! Kau tahu, tindakanmu ini merugikan banyak orang!" Lepas dari itu Chanyeol memaksakan diri menerobos beberapa orang lelaki berbadan besar yang juga menghalangi jalanan.

_Dasar brengsek!_

Yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa cepat sampai di klinik dan menyelamatkan Chaeyeon. Sungguh tak sanggup jika pikiran buruk itu terjadi sebelum ia bisa memberikan pertolongan pada Chaeyeon.

Lalu ketika klinik kecil itu bisa ia raih dan mengatakan pada perawat untuk memeriksa adiknya, Chanyeol merasa kesempatan masih berpihak padanya. Ia pikir kekuatan medis bisa membawa angin segar pada Chanyeol atas keadaan Chaeyeon, tapi ketika dokter itu menggeleng kecil dan mengatakan jika gadis ini tak lagi bernyawa sejak tadi, yang hanya ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah bertanya pada Tuhan, "_kenapa aku lagi?"_

••

Sekali lagi, tak ada sanak saudara dan kerabat dekat yang berdiri berjajar saat gundukan tanah itu menyimpan peti mati berisi tubuh tak bernyawa Chaeyeon. Area pekuburuan memang sepi, dan pelayat yang ada hanya Chanyeol serta dua orang rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan sudah lama Chanyeol kenal.

Segaris kesedihan tak pernah nampak di wajah lelaki itu.

Ia diam, berdiri dengan tangan mengepal di hadapan salib penanda yang bertuliskan _**R.I.P Park Chaeyeon**_. Atensinya penuh keambiguan, hingga membuat dua temannya itu sedikit khawatir karena penyebab kematian dari Chaeyeon bukanlah sebuah penyakit, melainkan luka dalam di salah satu organnya akibat kekerasan.

Chanyeol mendengar dan melihat semua itu kala jasad Chaeyeon akan dibersihkan. Dokter mengatakan di sekitar perut dan dada ada lebam yang yakin betul disebabkan oleh kekerasan.

Chaeyeon bukan seorang preman. Gadis itu sangat lembut dan tidak mungkin ada sisi kekerasan sama sekali dalam dirinya.

Semua itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi dan yang telah Chaeyeon sembunyikan selama ini?

"Eerr, Chanyeol," Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol perlahan, "Kita bisa memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi saat di rumah. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

Langit mulai menggelap sore itu, seperti akan tumpah ruah banyak tangis hujan yang mewakili kesedihan Chanyeol paling dalam.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, berjalan pergi dengan langkahnya yang dingin di susul dua temannya yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu melihat perubahan Chanyeol.

Sesaat di rumah, Chanyeol terburu membongkar isi tas Chaeyeon dan buku-buku yang ia simpan. Harapannya ada sebuah petunjuk, atau setidaknya tulisan kecil mengenai apa yang terjadi mengingat Chaeyeon sangat suka menulis. Dan benar, saat ia membongkar rak buku paling bawah lalu sebuah _note book _kecil berwarna _pink _itu muncul, Chanyeol bersiap dengan fakta yang akan ia ketahui.

_5 Juni,_

_**Oppa pulang larut malam, dia nampak sangat lelah karena bekerja terlalu keras. Aku jadi ingin cepat dewasa agar bisa bekerja membantu oppa.**_

Sebulir air mata akhirnya jatuh. Chanyeol berlomba dengan hujan di luar dalam menitihkan sebuah air.

_12 Juni,_

_**Aku tidak tahu salahku di mana, tapi mereka menuduhku mencuri kotak pensil mereka dan kembali aku harus menerima lemparan telur. Sial, akan ku balas suatu hari nanti**_

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, _lemparan telur?_

_30 Juni,_

_**Rasanya tidak tahan bersekolah di sana. Mereka selalu menuduhku mencuri dan memperlakukanku seperti seorang penjahat. Bahkan polisi saja menghukum dengan berdasar hukum, tapi mengapa mereka menyiksaku seperti ini sedang aku dituduh tanpa bukti?**_

_**Astaga, perutku bahkan masih terasa nyeri karena ditendang. Semoga besok aku bisa sembuh ^^**_

Kerutan di dahi itu semakin bertambah, Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya kala tulisan Chaeyeon mengatakan ia selalu mendapat kekerasan.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol bergegas cepat menuju sekolah Chaeyeon. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan pekerjaan paginya, yang ia harap hanya pertanggungjawaban dari sekolah atas kasus yang menimpa Chaeyeon. Bagaimana bisa sekolah tak berbuat apa-apa saat ada salah satu siswanya mendapat perlakuan tidak adil?

Atau memang mereka belum tahu?

Jika iya, Chanyeol akan membuka semua fakta ini di depan guru-guru agar setidaknya kasus Chaeyeon bisa menjadi pelajaran. Mereka terlalu meremehkan kematian Chaeyeon dan tak ada satupun ucapan bela sungkawa. Tapi Chanyeol tak butuh itu, ia hanya ingin yang bersalah mendapat hukuman.

"Ya, saya wali kelas dari Park Chaeyeon." Seorang lelaki bertubuh sedikit pendek dari Chanyeol itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang biasa. "Turut berbela sungkawa atas apa yang terjadi pada Chaeyeon. Maaf kami belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah."

_Basi. _Batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah, tidak penting juga karena ini hanya sebuah kematian untuk adikku, bukan kematian untuk keadilan di sekolah ini." Secara tegas Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, ia tak butuh sebuah basa-basi yang panjang karena terlalu muak dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sekolah ini.

"M—maksudnya?"

_Note book _kecil itu Chanyeol keluarkan, ia tunjukkan pada guru yang ber_nametag _Do Kyungsoo itu dan tersenyum sedikit picik pada simpulan bibirnya. "Jika berkenan kau bisa membacanya. Chaeyeon menulisakannya dengan sangat rapi dan jelas. Atau perlu kubantu membacanya?"

Do Kyungsoo memicing kecil, rentetan tulisan ia jejali di indera penglihatnya dan sungguh teramat bagus ia mengatur ekspresi ketika tulisan mengenai kekerasan itu terbaca.

Seulas senyum terkadang Do Kyungsoo berikan, ia tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa terkejut dan menutup buku harian itu dengan senyum yang makin melebar.

_Sakit jiwa, _batin Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

_Lalu? _Chanyeol hampir melompatkan keluar dua matanya kala tanggapan itu yang bisa diberikan.

"Ku kira kita perlu membicarakan keadilan dari apa yang ditulis oleh adikku. Dia mengalami kekerasan dan tak pernah ada yang menengahi semua ini."

"Itu di luar kendali kami." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada bijak yang justru membuat Chanyeol jengah, "Lagipula tak ada bukti yang konkrit, jadi tak bisa dilakukan tindakan."

"DASAR GILA?!" Emosi Chanyeol meluap, ia menggebrak meja dan seluruh atensi kini tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo masih tenang dengan senyum bijaknya yang memuakkan dan membuat Chanyeol semakin tersulut emosinya. "Adikku menulis dengan sangat jelas apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah ini dan kau masih meminta bukti?!"

"Negara kita negara taat hukum, Tuan. Kita tak bisa mengadili sesuatu hanya dengan catatan seperti ini."

"Setidaknya lakukan penyelidikan dari sekolah! Kau ini bodoh atau dungu?! Apa kau masih pantas disebut seorang guru dengan tingkah lakumu seperti itu?!"

Umpatan tak terelakkan, beberapa orang yang sempat acuh mulai mendekat dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kyungsoo nampak tak bergeming, ia tetap tenang meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin keributan ini membesar.

Apa daya, teriakan dan umpatan kasar Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi karena ia muak keadilan Chaeyeon tersisihkan seperti ini. Keributan itu bahkan sampai di dengar kepala sekolah dan mereka duduk dalam pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

Chanyeol masih menggaungkan keadilan, sedang pihak sekolah hanya memaksanya bertindak tenang dengan sesekali menanyakan bukti yang konkrit. Tidak cukupkah apa yang sudah ditulis Chaeyeon?

Lalu ketika di dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu menjadi semakin ricuh karena Chanyeol bertindak makin brutal, pintu penghalang terbuka dan sontak semua yang ada di sana bergeming.

Bukan kehadiran malaikat atau iblis penghancur, hanya seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih dan _mini skirt _nya yang menawan beserta sapuan _make-up _yang natural. Rambutnya tergerai memanjang, menyampir di belakang tubuh dan matanya sibuk menjelajahi satu persatu manusia dalam ruangan ini.

"Ku dengar ada ketidakadilan di sekolah ini?"

Chanyeol mengenal wajah itu, wajah yang sempat ia rekam sementara dalam ingatannya di persimpangan lalu lintas beberapa hari lalu.

Kepala sekolah dan beberapa orang di sana nampak menegang, mereka membeku tanpa kejelasan apapun ketika wanita itu berbicara.

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Apa itu benar, bapak kepala sekolah?"

Lelaki tua yang sedari tadi mencoba menghalau kemarahan Chanyeol itu kelabakan. Bibirnya tak bisa bersuara dengan semestinya dan nampak sekali kegugupan melingkup di wajahnya yang lelah.

"I—ini,"

"Katakan dengan jelas." Suaranya menajam dan keadaan berubah menjadi semakin suram.

"Aku hanya meminta keadilan di sekolah ini karena adikku mendapat kekerasan. Apa aku salah?" Chanyeol bersuara, ia lantang dengan apa yang ia katakan dan wanita itu memicing sebentar pada kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku seperti melihatmu di suatu tempat."

Perlukah pembahasan itu? Chanyeol tak begitu mengindahkan dan lebih peduli pada seruan keadilan yang susah payah ia minta di sini. "Ku pikir pembahasan disini cukuplah tentang keadilan pada adikku yang diperlakukan buruk tapi sekolah tak bertindak apa-apa. Siapapun kau, tolong katakan pada mereka semua jika aku ingin—"

"Meminta uang bela sungkawa?" Chanyeol terperanjat dengan sahutan wanita itu. Betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu diutarakan sedang sudah sangat jelas yang sedari tadi Chanyeol permasalahkan adalah keadilan. Benar-benar busuk mereka semua!

"Ya? Maksudmu?"

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Katakan pada sekolah dan mereka pasti akan memberikannya. Tidak perlu membuat keributan seperti ini, buang-buang waktu saja. Mereka semua disini untuk mendidik, bukan untuk meladeni lintah darat sepertimu."

_Lintah darat?_

_Uang bela sungkawa?_

Chanyeol tahu dia sesulit itu dalam hal finansial, tapi cara licik ini bukan pilihan hatinya untuk bertahan hidup.

Jangan ditanya seberapa besar sakit hati yang ia miliki atas perkataan wanita itu. Kedua kali ia harus meradang dengan wanita ini, menahan segala emosi yang menguar bagai oksigen di seluruh tubuh dan meminta dilepas begitu saja untuk sekedar berbicara di nurani mereka yang meremehkannya.

"Selesaikan hari ini juga. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan seperti ini lagi." Ujar wanita itu mengakhiri perbincangan dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengindahkan kesakitan hati Chanyeol.

••

Sebulan sejak kematian Chaeyeon, Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan kesadaran yang cukup bagus. Dia makan dengan teratur, tidur teratur, dan melakukan segala hal yang membuatnya sebaik sekarang.

Pekerjaan mengantar susu di pagi hari tak ia lakukan lagi. Bekerja sebagai buruh di gudang beras juga tak dia lakukan. Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan yang membuatnya puas dengan segala kekecilan hatinya pada dunia ini.

_Club._

Entahlah. Rasanya tempat itu menjadi tempat kembali paling menyenangkan setelah sehari penuh ia sibuk menyimpan dendam. Masih karena hal yang sama; penuntutan keadilan atas kematian Chaeyeon yang disiksa oleh beberapa temannya tanpa pandang bulu. Hanya saja pihak sekolah masih memiliki reaksi yang sama, mereka sangat mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol dan memilih memasang garda penjaga lebih banyak agar Chanyeol tak mengacau di sekolah. Sangat buruk.

Sebulan dendam itu mengakar cukup menyita waktu Chanyeol dan ia memutuskan melepas beberapa pekerjaannya dan kini hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan tetap di _club, _ sesekali ia juga melakoni peran sebagai _call boy _kala diperlukan.

Tak ada lagi perasaan sok suci, yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanya bagaimana ia menuntaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan hal-hal kasar kala ia mulai membuka diri sebagai _call boy._

Para wanita haus belaian itu membayar mahal untuk sebuah hentakan keras yang Chanyeol miliki. Mereka tak memprotes apapun kala di tengah pencapaiannya Chanyeol melakukan kekerasan seksual yang justru membuat mereka merasa ketagihan.

"Seorang pelanggan ingin ditemani oleh kau malam ini," Sehun membuka pembicaraan sambil meletakkan segelas bir di _counter bar, _"Dia bilang kau terlihat paling terbaik di sini."

Chanyeol berdecih kecil, ia habiskan isi gelas itu lantas mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak bisa sampai pagi, karena besok aku harus berkunjung ke makam adikku."

"Itu bisa di atur. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang cukup tidak masuk akal yang pelanggan inginkan." Kata Sehun sedikit gusar.

"Asal itu bisa memberiku banyak uang, tidak masalah"

Menarik napas besar sebentar, Sehun lantas membuat gestur jari agar Chanyeol mendekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang konon membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, berdecak heran lantas tersenyum penuh kepicikan.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apapun itu. Pastikan imbalannya bisa membuatku untung banyak."

"_I know._" Kesepakatan itu ditutup dan Sehun mendengus kesal untuk beberapa kali di _counter bar _kesayangannya. "Wanita-wanita itu, kapan mereka berhenti mengacau lelaki muda seperti kita?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, memukul pundak Sehun pelan lantas mengambil sebotol bir yang nampak tak bertuan di dekat Sehun. "Nikmati saja. Bukankah uang hanya tujuan kita?"

••

Tumpukan berkas yang semula menggunung itu perlahan terkikis. Meski langit luar sudah menghitam, tapi sebuah tangan ramping nan anggun itu tetap melakukan pekerjaannya demi sebuah kesepakatan-kesepakatan yang menguntungkan. Tidak semua diberi label _ACC, _karena nyatanya Byun Baekhyun adalah pemikir cerdik yang bisa mendeteksi mana yang kelak akan menguntungkan atau sekedar panjat sosial.

Reputasi Byun Baekhyun sebagai pebisnis wanita sudah melejit. Bahkan beberapa orang dari Jepang dan Cina sukarela datang secara pribadi menemui Baekhyun guna menjalin bisnis properti yang menguntungkan. Sayang tidak semua disetujui, Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi pihak yang terlalu bekerja keras karena kebanyakan dari mereka ingin sesuatu yang instan dan mendapat untung berlebih.

Bisnis macam apa jika jalan ceritanya saja seperti itu? Maka dari itu, Baekhyun dengan bantuan sekretaris sekaligus pengawal pribadinya memiliki kriteria tertentu agar tidak ada pembagian untung maupun rugi yang rumpang untuk salah satu pihak.

Kendati demikian, Baekhyun terkadang memiliki sisi hitam dari pemikiran bisnisanya agar tahta dan hartanya kian melimpah. Wanita itu sungguh tamak, tapi alih-alih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya, Baekhyun mempergunakan semua itu untuk sedikit menabung kebaikan bagi sesama.

Sungguh ironis. Tapi siapa peduli?

Orang jaman sekarang hanya mengerucut pada keuntungan pribadi dan orang kecil tanpa suntikan dana itu perlahan akan punah tanpa pernah tahu jika mereka berhak merasa bahagia.

"Nyonya Jung menghubungi Anda." Luhan, sekertaris pribadi yang sudah mengetahui Baekhyun dari sisi manapun itu menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun. Sebuah nama _Jalang _terbaca oleh Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali pada tumpukan berkasnya.

"Katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk."

Luhan mengangguk patuh dan melakukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Tapi tak lama Luhan mengerutkan dahi, membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun hingga wanita berdagu runcing itu dengan suka rela menghela napas besar.

"Ada-ada saja iblis satu ini. Mau membuat ayahku mati konyol?!" Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan menempelkan pada telinganya, "_OH BITCH! When will you end your drama?! _TIDAK MUAK MENGGANGGUKU?!"

Teriakan Baekhyun cukup nyalang, ia terhenyak dengan balasan tawa dari panggilan di seberang sana dan membuat Baekhyun harus rela melepas ketenangan malam ini.

Makian dalam bahasa asing maupun bahasa _ibu_ sudah Baekhyun utarakan; berharap jalang yang ia sebut sebagai parasit neraka itu bisa berhenti mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun harus puas dengan menelan rasa jengkel, ia akan menghadapi wanita sialan itu untuk kesekian kalinya meski ia tahu betul ancaman ini hanya untuk sebuah uang.

"Siapkan mobil. Antar aku menemui si Jung brengsek itu."

Ponsel tak bersalah yang baru Baekhyun beli minggu lalu bernasib malang setelah di lempar tanpa perasaan. Sepertinya setelah mengantar si nona besar ini menemui musuh bebuyutannya, Luhan harus membeli ponsel baru dan memindah semua data di ponsel yang rusak karena ponsel itu menjadi pusat komunikasi bersama beberapa klien.

••

Sejarah hidup Baekhyun bercerita banyak hal tentang kekuatan. Bukan secara fisik, tetapi mental yang terlalu banyak menerima cobaan hidup. Sebenarnya wanita itu tidak seburuk yang orang pikir meski suka semau hatinya atau terkadang sedikit di luar nalar pemikirannya.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Secara fisik ia terlalu sempurna ketika pakaian mewah nan anggun itu membingkai hingga mencetak kemolekan yang berarti. Cara bicaranya seperti sudah sangat tertata dan selalu menembak pada fakta yang pas. Dan soal otak, jangan diragukan lagi karena Baekhyun adalah lulusan terbaik sebuah universitas ternama di Jerman.

Baekhyun tumbuh sebagai seorang wanita berpendidikan dan berpengetahuan luas. Hal yang ia sebut sebagai keluarga selalu menunjukkan sikap tegas, tak perlulah sebuah kesalahan singgah meski hanya sekali. Tapi jika kesalahan itu datang, cukuplah kuasa dan harta berbicara untuk menutup semua itu sehingga menjadi hal yang benar kembali.

Sejak lahir Baekhyun bergelimang harta. Kakeknya adalah seorang pebisnis kenamaan, pun dengan ayahnya yang belakangan santer dikabarkan sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di Seoul. Baekhyun tak mengenal kata susah secara finansial, tapi dia menemui sebuah luka kala harus mengingat dia begitu rapuh untuk urusan kasih sayang.

Pembicaraan seputar kasih sayang tak pelak selalu Baekhyun tertawakan dalam dirinya sendiri. Setelah Ibunya meninggal saat Baekhyun berusia 12 tahun, ia tak lagi tahu jika di dunia ini cinta sebegitu dibutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Bagi Baekhyun cukuplah dia merasa puas dengan harta yang mem-_backup _kebutuhannya, urusan ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan jalang bukan hal yang harus Baekhyun pikirkan.

Terserah mereka mau berbuat apa, Baekhyun akan diam dan melangkah sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang angkuh nan mempesona. Tapi ternyata dia harus sesekali berurusan dengan jalang itu; seperti meladeni pemerasan secara tidak langsung atau keselamatan ayahnya yang sedang sakit itu terancam karena berita jalangnya yang kerap mengumbar diri di dunia malam.

Tuan besar Byun atau ayah biologis Baekhyun sedang menderita _kanker _stadium 3 dan harus terbaring di rumah sakit untuk beberapa pengobatan. Dan si jalang yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai sampah alih-alih sebagai ibu tiri itu seperti mendapat kesempatan bermain sepuasnya di luar tanpa di ketahui ayah Baekhyun.

"_Club _kumuh." Decih Baekhyun saat ia turun di sebuah _club _tengah kota. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, nona."

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Pastikan urusan dengan si jalang itu berlangsung tak lebih dari 10 menit lalu kita harus pergi dari tempat kumuh ini."

Langkah kakinya cukup ringan membelai kerumunan yang nampak tak terkondisi. Aroma alkohol menguar dan menyiksa hidung, asap rokok menjadi pemeran pendukung beserta cercaan tak karuan para manusia yang mulai gelap karena pengaruh minuman keras.

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka, ia tak terlalu berkelas untuk berada di sini tetapi harus membetahkan diri untuk bertemu si jalang yang katanya akan memberikan surat perceraian dengan sebuah kesepakatan baru.

Bagi Baekhyun itu bagus. Ayahnya tak akan lagi terjerat oleh si jalang sampah itu dan hubungan cinta palsu yang terjalin akan berakhir meski Baekhyun paham betul tabiat si Jung yang tak akan pergi tanpa uang.

Luhan menghentikan langkah setelah ia tiba di sebuah ruangan kecil di salah satu sudut—entah mengapa bisa tersedia. Ia menelisik keadaan di dalam ruangan itu, membisikannya pada Baekhyun lalu mengangguk kecil untuk sebuah persetujuan.

"Jalang," seru Baekhyun ringan. Senyumnya terpatri begitu sombong pada sebuah adegan panas yang tertangkap mata sata pintu terbuka.

Pada dasarnya si Jung yang Baekhyun sebut sampah itu adalah wanita dengan gairah murahan yang kerap menyewa lelaki muda untuk bercinta. Adegan seperti ini; saling bertelanjang dada dengan rabaan penuh ambisi gairah sudah seperti hal yang harus dilakukan atau Jung akan merasakan panas pada tubuhnya.

Fokus Baekhyun sempat terpecah beberapa saat atas apa yang tertangkap matanya. Bukan pada Jung yang sudah kesetanan menginginkan sebuah percintaan, tapi serupa wajah tak asing yang kini memicing penuh emosi pada Baekhyun.

"Jalang dan lintah darat bertemu." Baekhyun ingat. Dia masih menyimpan dengan jelas memori wajah yang beberapa hari lalu mengacau di sekolah yang Baekhyun naungi. Dan julukan lintah darat itu rasanya tepat sasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. "Cepat berikan surat perceraiannya."

"Aku tidak suka memberi secara cuma-cuma."

"Berapa banyak yang _kalian _inginkan?" Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada kata-kata dan tak gentar meski picingan lelaki bertelanjang di hadapannya semakin kuat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin uang." Bukan Jung namanya jika tak menginkan uang. Baekhyun memicing sejenak, terasa aneh dengan penolakan yang ia dengar dari mulut si jalang. Baekhyun hampir membuka mulut ketika ia sadar pada sebuah benda disudut ruangan yang Jung tunjuk dengan lemparan pandangan matanya. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, karena harta warisan suamiku jauh lebih besar dari nominal yang akan kau tawarkan. Ah, aku tidak sabar memberi rekaman itu pada suamiku lantas melihatnya sesak napas dan…"

"Brengsek!" Satu tamparan panas Baekhyun berikan dan ringkas membuat wanita itu membolakan mata.

Baekhyun kira akan ada sebuah balasan yang menyakiti fisiknya, tapi apa yang Jung lakukan sungguh semakin biadab dan membuat Baekhyun tak terima atas pengkhianatan yang diperoleh ayahnya.

Jung makin liar meraba tubuh lelaki itu, sedang yang mendapat sentuhan hanya bergeming karena terlalu intens menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Jika yang kau sebut sebagai _senjata _adalah apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kau sungguh dungu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kalian." Celetus Baekhyun ringan.

"Atau kau mau mencoba? Lelaki ini sungguh luar biasa." Jung nampak kehilangan kesadaran karena alkohol sudah merasuk menjadi iblis yang membutakan logikanya untuk semakin menantang Byun Baekhyun.

"Dengan si lintah darat? Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia munafik seperti kalian!" Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan, "Luhan, cepat cari surat itu!" Tegas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir semua terlalu mudah ketika ia bisa berbicara dan berkehendak sesuka hatinya, tapi ia tak begitu tahu siapa singa yang sedang memicing penuh amarah padanya kini. Kuasa yang ia miliki tak pernah bisa mengalahkan kuatnya fisik seorang lelaki terutama tempat Baekhyun berpijak ini bukanlah wilayahnya. Dengan mudah Baekhyun di tarik keluar, meninggalkan Jung dan Luhan yang sengaja dikunci dari luar bilik dan berdoa sajalah wanita angkuh itu agar ia terselamatkan.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun berusaha kuat untuk lepas dari tarikan itu dengan segala rontaan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun dipojokkan tanpa sebuah persetujuan dengan napas yang memburu.

Baekhyun terasingkan di sebuah lorong sunyi di belakang _club. _Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dipenjara oleh dua lengan kekar di sisi kanan kiri serta dada bidang kecoklatan yang terjurus tepat di dua matanya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghardik dengan caciannya, ada sesuatu yang bertekstur kenyal sedang menggerayangi bibir Baekhyun. Hisapan bahkan terasa sangat jelas, ada sesuatu yang mencoba membelah bibir kaku Baekhyun untuk terbuka dan menerima segala ciuman basah itu suka rela.

Rasanya sungguh aneh. Terlebih ketika ia tak bisa bertahan dengan katupan di bibirnya dan sesuatu yang lembut tengah menyapu langit-langit mulut dan mencoba bersilat dengan lidahnya yang kaku.

Baekhyun seakan tak diberikan kesempatan untuk sekedar mengerang karena lelaki itu terlalu rakus dengan perbuatannya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memukul kencang dada bidang itu dan terburu meraup kasar oksigen yang sempat tak ia rasakan selama bibirnya terjamah tanpa persetujuan.

"Akan ku luruskan sesuatu padamu, _baby_. Aku bukan lintah darat." _Baritone _suara itu memecah keheningan lorong yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Baekhyun menatap lekat sepasang mata tajam yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menusuknya.

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban, dia kembali tertelan oleh sebuah ciuman ganas yang bahkan sudah merambah pada remasan kuat di dada. Tubuhnya semakin terhimpit dan Baekhyun kalah fisik untuk melawan. Ia mengerang seadanya, berusaha lari dari kukungan lelaki ini lalu pergi untuk mengutuk apa yang terjadi pada bibir dan dadanya.

"Yang kuinginkan?" Lelaki itu mendecah senyum sinis, "Yang kuinginkan hanya kau!"

Chanyeol tak begitu mengerti dengan dirinya yang teramat bergairah saat tubuh mungil itu berada sangat dekat. Entah karena sisa libido yang sedikit terbangun karena hampir bercinta dengan nyonya Jung, atau memang dia yang memiliki seruan napsu terlalu memburu pada tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja ketat ini.

Tangan Chanyeol menjadi sangat ringan saat menarik kemeja itu hingga dua gundukan mencuat di sana. Ia terombang-ambing oleh keadaan kelelakian yang tiba-tiba mengeras atau meladeni amarah yang juga bercampur tanpa tahu batasan. Hanya saja setan tetaplah setan, tak ada kebaikan dalam pikiran lelaki itu hingga ia menyeruak sapuan lidah pada belahan dada yang begitu dalam dan mungkin ada raja setan yang bersiap akan melakukan kebejatan pada wanita mungil ini.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Basyud : **heheheheh akhirnya bisa terbit. Perdana rilis buat chanbaek day 14 juni kemarin tapi baru sempet update hehe.. selamat baca, sebenernya gak pd karena genre ini udah pasaran dan takutnya ngebosenin tp daripada nganggur di folder jd aku up. : ))


	2. Chapter 2

•**ETHEREAL•**

_chapter 2_

•

**CHANBAEK (gs)**

**M**

•

_.don't like don't read._

_Happy Reading =]_

•

•

"_Ouch!"_

Pekikan Sehun terlalu berlebihan untuk luka yang ada di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ia mengoleskan sesuatu di atas kapas dan membantu temannya itu setelah mendapat sebuah kekerasan dari seorang wanita.

Sehun tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengingat bagian seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian formal melingkup di tubuhnya sedang mendobrak dari dalam ruangan khusus untuk pelanggan. Di tengah keadaan _club _yang begitu ramai, wanita itu seperti mencari seseorang dan diberkatilah Chanyeol yang kala itu bersama seorang wanita asing di lorong remang belakang.

Satu pukulan telak didapat. Chanyeol hanya diam, tak berusaha melakukan apapun sampai dua wanita itu pergi dengan sedan mewah yang terparkir di depan _club._

"Aku paham kau tidak melawan karena yang memukulmu adalah wanita. Tapi ini sungguh luar biasa sampai bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan darah." Celoteh Sehun sambil meringkas kotak P3K yang untungnya selalu tersedia. "Nyonya Jung mengamuk." Ujar Sehun santai.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita yang menyewanya itu. "Sepertinya aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

"_Calm down, bro! _Melayani nyonya Jung bukan satu-satunya sumber penghasilan. Kau mungkin hanya akan mendapat peringatan dari bos untuk saat ini, dan setelah itu kau bisa bekerja lagi." Kata Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol tak terlalu mengharapkannya. Ia paham betul bagaimana sistem yang berjalan di _club _ini. Pelanggan adalah yang diutamakan, bosnya lebih baik kehilangan pegawai daripada kehilangan pelanggan yang bisa memberinya banyak uang.

"Apa luka ini sangat parah?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian, "Tangannya sangat kecil tapi sakit juga."

"Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dia bisa diibaratkan sebagai algojo wanita terkuat. Aku sampai heran dia bisa melakukan sekali tendangan untuk membuka pintu di ruang khusus lalu memukulmu seperti ini. Apa kalian terlibat suatu masalah?"

"Bukan dengan yang memukulku, tapi dengan wanita satunya."

"Tunggu!" Sehun mengernyit sebentar, ia lantas membuka mulut terlalu lebar dengan rasa terkejut cukup kentara dari wajah tampannya. "Aku baru ingat siapa wanita itu!"

Chanyeol perlu menambah rasa tertariknya karena Sehun itu selain menjadi teman baik, terkadang dia adalah sumber informasi terpercaya dan apa yang ia ketahui selalu mutlak kebenarannya. Bahkan hampir menyentuh seratus persen.

"Siapa?"

"Astaga, orang sekelas Byun Baekhyun bisa datang ke _club _ini sungguh luar biasa." Serunya tak percaya. Chanyeol menajamkan telinga, Sehun sudah bersiap mengorek informasi dari tumpukan _file _yang ia simpan di otaknya. "Yang pertama, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Penjelasan Sehun cukup menarik dengan menjabarkan apa saja yang dimiliki Byun Baekhyun. Mulai dari nominal kekayaan sampai beberapa saham yang ia miliki di beberapa perusahaan besar. Hal itu tak terdengar muluk-muluk mengingat bagaimana reputasi keluarga Byun dalam dunia bisnis sudah menggema dimana-mana, bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir santer dikabarkan jika mereka mulai membangun bisnis tempat hiburan malam cukup elit dan berkelas untuk orang-orang kaya saja.

Terlepas dari semua kekayaan itu, Byun Baekhyun juga memiliki reputasi yang bagus di kalangan kaum adam. Mulai dari artis ternama hingga pengusaha muda pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sampai saat ini tak ada satupun yang terbukti kebenarannya karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengurus kekayaannya yang melimpah.

"Tapi dari semua itu pernah terdengar kabar juga jika keluarganya tidak harmonis. Hubungan Baekhyun dikatakan merenggang dengan ayahnya semenjak sang ibu meninggal. Ada juga yang menyebutkan jika Tuan Byun menikah lagi dengan seorang _wanita nakal _dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayahnya."

"Klise juga."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa akurat kebenaran berita itu. Tapi yang jelas, Byun Baekhyun itu orang cukup berpengaruh dan kuat. Dia seperti sarung tangan Thanos yang berisi _infinity stones, _hanya dengan jentikan jari maka semua yang dia inginkan akan didapatkan." Sehun nampak bangga dengan caranya menjelaskan. Ia sudah seperti penggosip ulung yang bisa dengan sangat ringan membicarakan hal-hal seputar kehidupan orang lain, "Tapi ada urusan apa kau sampai memojokkannya di belakang?"

••

Satu tarikan napas besar mulai Baekhyun raup perlahan. Batinnya butuh sebuah ketenangan setelah apa yang terjadi dan membuatnya hampir meledakkan kemarahan.

Berbotol _wine _sudah ia tenggak isinya, tapi rasa tertekan itu masih terus muncul dan membuat jam tidurnya berantakan. Baekhyun butuh tidur karena tepat pukul 8 pagi ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri. Tapi raganya tak bisa diajak kompromi, terlebih rasa kantuk yang sepertinya sedang bermusuhan dan merajuk tak ingin datang.

"Nona," Luhan kembali datang dan melihat penuh rasa prihatin pada Baekhyun. Ia mengenyahkan perlahan botol-botol _wine _itu, mencoba mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbaik hati sedikit dengan jam tidurnya. "Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi."

"Ya, aku tahu." Cairan ungu pekat itu kembali Baekhyun telan langsung dari botolnya. Pelipisnya mulai menunjukkan _nyeri _yang tak biasa, ia letakkan botol itu dan menarik selimut yang Luhan berikan. "Ayah bagaimana?"

"Dokter berkata minggu depan jadwal kemoterapi."

"Pastikan minggu depan jadwalku padat. Aku tidak ingin datang. Aku benci bau rumah sakit." Katanya perlahan dan mulai membujurkan diri di atas sofa yang ada di ruang kerja. "Malam ini aku tidur di sini, jangan ragu bangunkan aku jika sudah waktunya. Kau bisa beristirahat."

Jika Baekhyun sudah berkata seperti itu maka tugas Luhan adalah mematuhinya. Tak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi ketika mata Baekhyun tertutup dan rasa kantuk coba untuk didatangkan.

Luhan menatap khawatir pada sebongkah tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di atas sofa. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, tapi pribadi Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih hangat dari selimut di musim dingin. Hanya saja tak banyak orang yang tahu. Terlebih Baekhyun sendiri terlalu sering bertindak angkuh dan sombong meski cercaan banyak datang dan memojokkannya.

Lima tahun sudah Luhan bekerja sebagai orang terdekat Baekhyun. Meski usia mereka hanya terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua Luhan, tapi Luhan bisa mengondisikan diri sebagai orang yang nyaman untuk Baekhyun. Banyak hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Baekhyun dan keluarganya, sebanyak itu pula ia mendedikasikan diri untuk menemani Baekhyun sebagai seorang sekretaris dan pengawal pribadi. Karena ia tahu, menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak semudah orang berkata hidupnya luar biasa beruntung. Kesakitan dan luka banyak mendominasi, hanya saja Baekhyun begitu cerdik menyembunyikan semua itu dengan berbagai kepalsuan senyumnya.

Luhan juga tak pernah ingin menguji kemarahannya pada Baekhyun si cantik nan angkuh itu. Ia lebih banyak mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun katakan karena Luhan percaya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sembarangan memutuskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisnis dan hidupnya.

"Selamat tidur, nona."

••

Hari separuh cerah untuk hati yang masih dirundung duka. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan meski sebenarnya seiring waktu berjalan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak menyukai ketidakadilan, ketika manusia memiliki derajat yang sama di atas bumi ini, maka tak ada istilah siapa yang lebih tinggi dan siapa yang lebih rendah.

Seharusnya para manusia yang mengaku dirinya seorang tenaga pendidik itu paham betul alur sederhana yang Chanyeol inginkan. Lelaki itu sudah kesekian kali mendapat pengusiran dari pihak sekolah hanya karena ia ingin mengusut siapa pelaku-pelaku yang membuat Chaeyeon meregang nyawa. Dia tak butuh keadaan berbalik pada mereka, setidaknya satu kata maaf sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol dengar dan ia akan berusaha merelakan meski akan butuh perjalanan panjang.

"Sampah!" Gumam Chanyeol seraya meludah pada gerbang sekolah setelah ia di usir—lagi. Mungkin ia sudah masuk _black-list _dan siapapun di sekolah ini bisa mengusir Chanyeol kapan saja.

Sebulan terakhir Chanyeol tetap intens menuntut keadilan tapi hasilnya masih sama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjadi momok jika kasus ini terus berlanjut lalu dunia luar mengetahuinya. _Yeah, _reputasi sekolah mungkin akan tercoreng dan kepercayaan para orangtua akan berkurang—bisa saja. Tapi siapa peduli dengan semua itu, ketika satu keburukan berusaha di tutupi, maka akan ada seribu satu cara untuk mengungkap kesemua itu.

Sekolah tempat Chaeyeon menempuh pendidikan termasuk yang terbaik di kotanya. Chanyeol tak ingin Chaeyeon mendapatkan ilmu dari tempat yang biasa-biasa saja, oleh karena itu ia mati-matian membayar segala biaya agar Chaeyeon mendapat mendidikan yang layak. Sayangnya semua itu sirna dan Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan diam begitu saja.

Sekembalinya dari sekolah Chaeyeon, Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya asal di atas matras sembari menggeser layar ponselnya. Di luar masih terlalu terik dan jam kerjanya masih beberapa jam lagi, ia secara _random _membuka sebuah situs berita di internet.

Tak ada yang menarik di awal. Hanya beberapa berita tentang kondisi pasar saham dan beberapa skandal artis. Sampai akhirnya pupil Chanyeol _stuck _pada satu artikel yang membuat sebelah bibirnya menarik senyum sinis.

_**Byun Baekhyun memenangkan tender di Australia setelah mengalahkan pebisnis sukses asal Jepang.**_

Setidaknya gairah rasa ingin tahu itu membawa Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam dunia maya guna mencaritahu tentang sosok Byun Baekhyun. Pertemuannya dengan wanita itu selalu pada situasi yang tidak menyenangkan hingga akhirnya timbul perasaan benci. Dan dari sekian banyak berita serta fakta yang ia temukan, Chanyeol cukup terkejut jika Baekhyun adalah ketua yayasan dari tempat Chaeyeon bersekolah yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun memiliki reputasi cukup menarik kala dalam artikel itu juga dituliskan beberapa hal _minus _tentang Byun Baekhyun; _seorang yang dikabarkan selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang_.

"Bedebah!"

Semua beralasan saat Chanyeol kembali teringat panggilan 'lintah darat' itu dengan mudah diucap Baekhyun. Singkatnya, wanita itu menganggap rumit suatu permasalahan dengan menggunakan uang sebagai _alat perdamaian._

_Gila! _Batin Chanyeol mengumpat banyak kosakata buruk.

Kemudian pencarian itu semakin membawa Chanyeol larut dalam membaca berita-berita negatif tentang Byun Baekhyun. Mulai dari sifatnya yang angkuh dan caranya memperlakukan orang lain yang terkesan meremehkan. Tak sedikit yang memberi komentar pedas; entah pada kolom komentar artikel tentang perusahaan wanita itu atau hal-hal tak penting lain seputar kabar kencan Baekhyun dengan beberapa aktor ternama. Bahkan ada beberapa yang begitu vocal menyuarakan tentang _bullying _yang kerap terjadi di sekolah itu dan tak pernah ada tindak lanjut yang memuaskan.

Semua itu membawa radar Chanyeol pada titik kebencian yang meluap. Ia masih tak terima dengan sebutan 'lintah darat' dan menjadi semakin terbakar karena membaca banyak hal-hal buruk yang disebutkan di kolom komentar. Itu sungguh tak adil, sebenarnya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, terkadang ia butuh tahu dari sisi _si korban _lalu mencocokkan dengan apa yang dialami hingga akhirnya memutuskan sebuah sikap.

Apalagi jika bukan kebencian.

Lalu ketika ia semakin _intens _membaca banyak artikel tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol terseret dalam kubang kebencian yang semakin menghitam hingga rela bertindak nekat.

Esok harinya ia kembali datang ke sekolah Chaeyeon dan teramat beruntung karena ia melihat Baekhyun kesana. Dengan sedikit penyamaran yang ia lakukan pada dirinya, Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah dan menyusup ke ruang pertemuan.

Jendela kecil itu memperlihatkan Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan anggun dan berbicara sedikit serius. Alisnya terkadang menaut, lalu kembali berbicara tenang tanpa ada keraguan dari apa yang ia sampaikan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit semuanya berakhir. Chanyeol menyandarkan diri dekat tembok ruang pertemuan dan menggunakan langkah angin untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Beruntung tidak ada si algojo wanita yang mengikuti, dengan mudah Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dari belakang lalu membawanya ke atap sekolah dan mengunci pintu yang menghubungkan dengan tangga.

"KAU!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepas masker serta topinya. "A—apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Chanyeol menatap sinis, tubuh Baekhyun sudah ia penjara di dinding pembatas. "Hai,"

"Tolong!"

"Percuma kau berteriak, tak akan ada yang mendengarnya." Chanyeol semakin memperkecil jarak hingga anginpun tak akan bisa menembus.

Dagu runcing Baekhyun ditarik mendekat, menghadapkannya secara langsung pada mata elang Chanyeol yang mulai membara akan kebencian.

"K—kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Entah. Tapi untuk sekarang aku sedang ingin menatap pecundang saja." Kali ini Chanyeol mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, "Kau tahu, tak ada yang lebih membuatku kesal daripada melihat seorang yang angkuh dan sombong sepertimu. Aku tidak buta, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengetahui semua mengapa kasus kematian adikku tidak pernah terdengar padahal itu jelas-jelas karena kekerasan di sekolah ini."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, brengsek!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tertawa penuh hinaan, ia lantas semakin menajamkan mata pada sosok mungil dihadapannya yang seperti tak memiliki rasa takut. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, sayang. Kau bisa berucap semau mulutmu tapi aku, aku akan berlaku adil atas semua fakta yang ku tahu!"

Jenis tatapan itu mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun mengalami penurunan keberanian walau tak ia perlihatkan secara nyata. Terlalu _ngeri, _mencoba untuk membalas tapi ia tak memiliki nyali setinggi itu. Hanya saja dia sedikit pintar dalam mengatur emosi, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketakutan batinnya dan tetap terlihat angkuh dari sudut pandang manapun.

Menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum sinis sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menajamkan mata untuk beradu dengan milik Chanyeol yang semakin membara. "Dan kau kira aku takut? Tck! Tidak sama sekali. Lakukan, lakuan semua yang menurutmu sebuah keadilan dan kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat di sini."

Setidaknya kata-kata itu cukup memprovokasi Chanyeol dalam hal kendali emosi dan melupakan sisi sebuah sopan santun karena Chanyeol semakin menepis jarak yang ada. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin di himpit ke tembok, tak ada tempat untuk berlari karena di belakang tembok adalah jurang kematian yang siap meremukkan tubuhnya sampai ke dasar.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menyesap perlahan rahang kiri Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar di sana dan terlalu _epic _saat ia memberi kecupan mendalam di ceruk leher itu.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa ada satu dan lain hal yang menyengat tubuhnya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan erat mata. Dua tangannya terkepal rapat saat kecupan itu beralih menjadi suatu benda lunak yang menggaris dari telinga hingga ke leher.

Mata Baekhyun semakin erat terpejam hingga garis-garis di sekitar matanya mencuat. Bukan hanya itu, napasnya menjadi sulit ia kendalikan beserta gelenyar aneh yang semakin kuat mengoyak kesadaran.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menyebut ini dengan apa. Ia tak pernah mengenal rasa ini, rasa di mana dia kebingungan mencari arti dari tubuhnya yang mendadak panas kala lelaki itu makin intens menjamah sekitar lehernya.

Sekiranya hanya akan terjadi perbuatan tak masuk akal di leher, nyatanya Chanyeol memiliki tindak-tanduk tak tertebak dengan meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun dan mengecap kuat bibir bawah wanita itu. Hisapannya terlalu kasar, bahkan rabaan tangannya yang lebar itu juga terlalu jauh melingkar di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terangkat.

Baekhyun tak mengerti alur ciuman ini harus ia apakan. Ia buta, bukan karena lelaki ini adalah sosok tak tertebak, melainkan ia tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan kontak fisik seintim ini hingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri kaku. Namun perlahan semua berubah arah, Chanyeol tak lagi sekasar itu karena lumatannya berangsur melembut hingga satu pergerakan itu membuat Baekhyun hampir mati.

"Hei! A—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dalam satu gerakan tubuh Baekhyun terangkat hingga setengah dari raganya itu melayang di atas tembok pembatas. Lengah sedikit saja maka ia akan terjun bebas dan menjumpai kematian di bawah sana. Rasa takutnya semakin besar karena ia tak mengerti apa yang lelaki ini inginkan. Jika berniat membunuhnya, mengapa harus dengan cara setengah jalan seperti ini?

"J—jangan," cicit Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini senyum iblis itu kembali datang, "Apakah kematian adalah satu-satunya ketakutanmu? Tck!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. Tubuhnya tak memiliki pegangan apapun kecuali tangan Chanyeol yang memegang sekitar pinggangnya. Dilepas atau tidak, Baekhyun tak memikirkan itu. Rasanya cukup manusiawi jika ia harus merasa setakut ini saat seseorang akan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, inilah mungkin yang dirasa adikku saat dia mendapat tekanan dari teman-temannya. Ah tidak, bahkan ku rasa ini masih kurang karena kau tak mendapat luka fisik seperti apa yang diterima adikku. Ini hanya sebuah ketakutan kecil yang sedang ku perkenalkan padamu, agar kau tahu saat itu adikku merasa seperti ini." Chanyeol memberi sebuah kejutan kecil dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Baekhyun hingga wanita itu berteriak nyaring penuh ketakutan. "Adikku yang malang itu mendapat banyak tekanan di sini. Dia tak bercerita dan memilih diam sampai akhirnya yang harus ia terima adalah kematiannya. Coba kau bayangkan posisinya saat itu. Oh, aku lupa, kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya karena kau adalah orang paling angkuh di dunia ini."

Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia benar-benar merasa takut berada di keadaan seperti ini yang membuat nyawanya benar-benar terancam.

"Aku tidak butuh uang karena itu tidak akan membawa adikku hidup lagi. Semua sudah terlanjur, adikku sudah terkubur malang tanpa pernah bisa lagi dendamnya terbalaskan." Cengkeraman Chanyeol menguat dan terlihat sekali bagaimana lelaki itu penuh amarah di wajahnya. "Aku tak pernah mengajari adikku tentang membalas dendam pada orang lain, TAPI SETIDAKNYA KALIAN JANGAN MENUTUP MATA DENGAN KEADAAN ADIKKU YANG MALANG! AKHH!"

Malaikat mungkin sudah menunggu di bawah sana dan Baekhyun akan tiba pada ajalnya. Dia merasa pegangan itu terlepas seiring dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang penuh amarah. Baiklah, tak banyak kebaikan yang bisa Baekhyun ceritakan di dunia sana hingga ia terlalu pasrah pada nasib. Ia berharap jatuh tak akan sesakit itu meski tubuhnya sudah pasti terasa remuk. Ia pejamkan kuat-kuat matanya, menanti kesakitan yang akan mengucurkan banyak darah dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Butuh berapa lama?

Atap sekolah berada di lantai 5 dan seharusnya tak sampai satu menit semua akan selesai. Tapi Baekhyun tak merasa kesakitan, tak ada sesuatu yang meremukkan tubuhnya hingga ia perlahan membuka mata di antara derai tangis kelemahannya.

Samar terlihat sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan tarikan napas yang memburu. Bukan, bukan milik Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menyelaraskan kesadaran dan tak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, karena malaikat pencabut nyawa batal bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dimana dirinya kini berada. Yang jelas, tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selain tubuhnya yang dirasa berada dalam sebuah proteksi. Dengan keberanian seujung kuku kelingking, Baekhyun mendongak dan wajah di hadapannya itu begitu pucat dengan darah segar mulai turun dari pelipis.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba bangun dan menyadari dirinya masih berada di atap sekolah. Beberapa kayu yang semula bersandar di dekat pintu menjadi tak beraturan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika keputusan itu berubah dalam sepersekian detik dan tubuh Baekhyun ditarik penuh keyakinan agar tak benar-benar terlepas meski akhirnya yang Chanyeol terima adalah dirinya yang berguling menjauh dari tembok pembatas itu. Ia merelakan dirinya melingkup tubuh mungil itu agar tak memiliki kesakitan apapun setelah aksi heroik tak terduga itu—meski pada akhirnya ia harus berguling menjauh dan menerima akibat dari beberapa kayu yang menimpa dirinya.

"K—kau berdarah.."

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Tubuhnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berdiri tapi bisa Chanyeol atasi dengan cepat.

Tak ada kata yang terucap setelahnya. Lelaki itu terseok pergi sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur pada posisinya.

Raut wajahnya masih dingin. Bahkan untuk matahari yang begitu terik di atas kepala, Chanyeol sama sekali tak mencairkan raut wajahnya yang menyimpan banyak makna.

Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari jaket dan melemparkan pada Baekhyun. "Jangan terbiasa menjadi tinggi hanya karena kau memiliki kuasa di atas siapapun. Perlu kau tahu, aku tak meminta belas kasihan atas kematian adikku, tapi setidaknya bukalah mata terhadap orang kecil seperti kami."

Baekhyun menerima buku kecil itu dan termangu dengan kepergian Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu.

••

Semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah itu Baekhyun memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dirinya di ambang batas tak normal. Melalui sebuah buku kecil yang ia dapatkan dari lelaki itu, Baekhyun membaca banyak kisah yang tak pernah ia jumpai dalam hidupnya.

Cerita demi cerita Baekhyun baca tanpa ada yang ia kurang-kurangi. Termasuk bagian dimana penulis itu merasa teramat tertekan dengan apa yang ia terima. Sungguh ironis, dikala manusia memiliki mulut untuk berbicara lantang mengapa memilih tangan sebagai media menyampaikan keluh kesah?

Entahlah.

Baekhyun tak mengusik bagian itu dan terus berlanjut membaca kehidupan penulis yang sudah yatim-piatu sejak dini.

Ada satu bagian yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menautkan alis. Nama Park Chanyeol selalu disebut sebagai seorang yang hangat dan seperti hampir tak pernah ada kejahatan yang dilakukan.

Baekhyun hanya berdecih.

Ia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ditulis di sana mengenai Park Chanyeol setelah apa yang Baekhyun alami sejauh ini. Baekhyun kira semua akan terhenti pada kejadian di atap sekolah, nyatanya lelaki itu terkadang masih mengintai dari kejauhan saat Baekhyun akan memasuki kantor atau di beberapa tempat yang Baekhyun datangi. Tapi tak ada tindakan berlebih lainnya, dia hanya melihat dengan mata elang tajam itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Di beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun bersama keberanian dan kesombongannya menghampiri dan menanyakan apa tujuan Chanyeol yang seperti selalu mengintai keberadaan Baekhyun. _Uangkah?_

Lelaki itu tak berbicara apa-apa selain mematikan rokok dalam capitan bibirnya, meniupkan sisa asap yang ia simpan di dalam mulutnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun lalu pergi tanpa kata.

••

Sorot mata tajam dengan bulu mata lentik menjadi pembuka yang indah rapat direksi pagi ini. Kantung mata yang sempat Luhan khawatirkan muncul dari Baekhyun nyatanya bukan hal serius yang harus ia pikirkan. Baekhyun punya segudang cara menutupi itu semua meski Luhan sangat tahu jika nona mudanya itu butuh waktu istirahat lebih lama setelah beberapa hari belakangan harus _lembur _dengan batang saham perusahaan.

Rapat sengaja diakhiri lebih cepat oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengikis waktu luang dengan menyandarkan diri di kursi kerja. Sesuatu sedang membuatnya gusar, dan ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa hal bodoh seputar lelaki itu kini mudah membuatnya terprovokasi. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah seperti ini. Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang menatap angkuh sosok Byun Baekhyun dan menolak mentah-mentah tumpukan uang yang Baekhyun tawarkan sebagai _uang duka._

"Ada sesuatu yang nona butuhkan?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil, meletakkan kepala di atas meja dengan alas dua lengannya yang ia lipat; sesuatu yang jarang Baekhyun lakukan dengan alasan wibawa. "Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak fokus."

"Kita perlu pulang sekarang?"

"10 menit lagi. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar. Kau siapkan mobil saja."

Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Ada hal menggelitik yang sedang Baekhyun telisik dalam benaknya. Seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bergelimang kemewahan, baru kali ini ia merasa kecil dan diremehkan. Bukan soal kualitas otak dalam memainkan kata demi sebuah proyek apalagi tentang kekayaan, tapi tentang hal tak waras yang ia alami di atap sekolah.

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya perlahan, mengulas kembali ciuman kasar yang ia peroleh beberapa waktu yang lalu sebagai ciuman pertamanya bersama lawan jenis. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit buta untuk hal itu dan sejauh ini dia tak begitu mengharapkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kontak fisik. Tapi saat itu benar-benar membuatnya memiliki banyak rasa; marah karena ia disentuh dan aneh karena ciuman itu benar-benar susah ia lupakan.

Astaga.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi serendah itu. Seharusnya ia marah, meluap-luap dalam ego yang tinggi untuk setidaknya menyuruh siapapun pengawalnya membalaskan perbutan tak sopan yang ia alami saat itu.

Entahlah. Ini aneh dan terlalu cepat untuk menjadi lemah.

"Nona, mobil sudah siap."

Wanita itu kembali harus berperan menjadi anggun kala melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Sepatunya yang ber-hak tinggi itu mengeluarkan suara penuh wibawa dan tundukan kecil penuh hormat itu melepas kepergian Baekhyun dari gedung tinggi milik kantornya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terlihat lelah di depan Luhan. Ia akan menyandarkan diri penuh rasa penat di jok mobil, mengeluhkan beberapa hal lalu biasanya ia akan mengalami kantuk dan tertidur.

Hari masih belum terlalu sore untuk sekedar keinginan meminum alkohol yang tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun terlalu _random, _ia mendadak ingin sebotol _wine _atau apapun itu yang mengandung alkohol dan melegakan pikirannya.

"Berhenti sebentar." Titahnya pada Luhan. Mobil sedan hitam itu menepi di deret pertokoan yang terkenal di pusat kota.

"Ada yang nona butuhkan?"

"Aku akan minum sebentar." Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah _club _kecil yang terhimpit bangunan-bangunan tinggi. "Kau tunggu di sini saja."

"T—tapi,"

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Nona mudanya kembali bersikap sesuka hati dan tugas Luhan hanya mematuhi atau ia akan terkena amukan.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terlalu ringan untuk masuk pada _club _yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya buka. Benar saja, matahari masih berada di ufuk barat dan langit masih sedikit kecoklatan khas sore hari.

"Bisakah aku pesan minuman? Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk membeli sesuatu di sini, tapi akan kubayar berapapun jika aku bisa mendapatkan minuman di sini."

Pelayan yang sempat mencegah Baekhyun itu mengangguk setuju. Ia mengarahkan Baekhyun pada sebuah sofa melingkar kecil di sudut ruangan dan membawakan beberapa botol pesanan Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun meminumnya secara rakus dari botol. Rasanya sungguh menyegarkan meski efeknya luar biasa buruk. Tapi siapa peduli, beberapa orang memang menganut doktrin alkohol itu pelarian yang jahat tapi nikmat dan Baekhyun menjadi satu diantaranya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan botol pertamanya. Kesadaran sudah berkurang beberapa persen, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa terfokus dan sadar pada pandangannya yang menangkap beberapa orang tengah sibuk berlalu-lalang.

Botol kedua mulai dijamah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan orang yang memiliki toleransi baik terhadap alkohol. Hanya saja wanita itu sedikit bagus membuat dirinya tetap fokus disaat kesadarannya semakin menurun dan berakibat buruk karena mulai menggumamkan hal tak jelas.

Pertanda buruk.

"Hey," panggilnya pada seseorang yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol. "Kau yang menciumku waktu itu, kan?"

Telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk _random, _senyumnya bertabur tawa kecil aneh dan mata sayu itu cukuplah sudah dijadikan sebuah bukti jika kesadaran Baekhyun menurun drastis.

"Dasar pemabuk." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Sini," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membuatnya duduk. Dua tangan Baekhyun lantas menopang dagu dan ia memandang lelaki itu dalam bayang alkohol yang membuatnya lupa diri. "Kenapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana, _hm_?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusak _random _kepala Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dimana sisi humornya.

"Kau datang bersama pengawalmu, kan? Ku antar—"

"Hei, hei!" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Aku hanya mau di sini."

"Kau sudah mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Suaranya dibuat tegas tapi nampak aneh karena Baekhyun terlalu mabuk.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang kecil. Dia sama sekali tak ingin berurusan tentang hal apapun dengan wanita ini kecuali sebuah dendam. Tapi takdir seolah berbelok pada jalan penuh cobaan karena Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun itu emas yang tak boleh disentuh oleh sembarangan orang.

Chanyeol pernah merasakan akibat karena membuat kontak fisik secara paksa dengan wanita ini. Selain mendapat pukulan mentah dari seorang pengawal pribadi Baekhyun, ia juga dapat surat pemecatan. _Double kill._

Alih-alih meladeni, Chanyeol kemudian memilih acuh seakan tak begitu tertarik berurusan dengan wanita ini—lagi. Ia lantas pergi begitu saja, kembali melakukan pekerjaan dan mencoba tak begitu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun bersama kemabukannya.

Di antara banyk _club _di kota ini, kenapa Byun Baekhyun singgah ke tempat di mana Chanyeol berada?

Entahlah.

Semula bisa Chanyeol lakukan dengan kondisi yang bagus. Ia tak terpengaruh apapun dan pekerjaannya terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Hanya saja sesekali lelaki itu mencuri pandang pada keberadaan wanita di sofa ujung sana. Tak ada satupun yang bisa ia simpulkan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus karena alkohol selalu berkonotasi negatif saat merenggut kesadaran seseorang.

Begitu juga Baekhyun, yang terlihat dari keadaannya setelah 4 botol ia nikmati seorang diri hanya eksistensinya yang mengenaskan. Sifatnya yang arogan dan sombong itu enyah, berganti wanita mabuk dengan ocehan tak berbobot yang menarik perhatian sekitar.

"Wanita itu." Geram Chanyeol. Dia masih berada pada kondisi tak acuh, seakan itu bukan urusan yang harus ia selesaikan meski keadaan Baekhyun sungguh sangat malang.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya seseorang yang kebetulan membantu pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Dia yang menyebabkan aku dipecat dari tempat kerja sebelumnya."

"Ku pikir dia wanita berkelas dari caranya berpakaian dan jalan. Ternyata sama bodohnya dengan para pemabuk yang ada di sini."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah kecil. Ya, sebodoh itu Byun Baekhyun saat alkohol meracuninya.

Lalu ketika keadaan menjadi semakin runyam dan Chanyeol tak lagi bertahan pada pendirian, ia menahan botol yang akan Baekhyun minum isinya dan menarik Baekhyun ke lorong sepi menuju pintu masuk _club_.

"Bodoh. Kalau kau selemah ini, aku jadi tidak tertarik untuk menghancurkanmu." Gumam Chanyeol yang hanya Baekhyun tanggapi dengan _kekehan _khas orang mabuk. "Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Tolong jangan kau patahkan niatku untuk menghancurkanmu dengan sikapmu yang terlalu lemah begini."

"Oh?" Pada dasarnya orang mabuk itu memiliki kesadaran yang tak bisa diandalkan, Baekhyun dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki justru melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Chanyeol. "Kau sangat tampan."

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Baiklah, Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang penyebab semua ini adalah alkohol. Dia juga sempat membeku kala Baekhyun berhasil menepis jarak dan menimbulkan kembali kontak fisik bibir dengan bibir.

Chanyeol bisa menilai jika Baekhyun bukan seorang yang mahir. Caranya mengecap bibir Chanyeol sangat amatiran dan seperti terburu mencium tanpa memperhatikan teorinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei!" Chanyeol menarik diri, terlihat Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya dan tanpa persetujuan apapun ia mendekat untuk kembali mencium Chanyeol.

Bernegosiasi dengan orang mabuk bukan pilihan yang benar. Chanyeol lantas lebih memilih naluri dalam meladeni ciuman itu dengan meraup dua rahang Baekhyun dan mendominasi ciuman. Baru sekedar mengecap, saling berlomba menyesap bibir lawannya lalu mengerang kecil karena Chanyeol terlalu kuat melakukan.

Setelah itu beralih pada lidah. Seiring dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang terimpit di tembok dan payudaranya yang menonjol itu mengenai dada Chanyeol, ciuman menjadi semakin basah karena Chanyeol mulai menggunakan lidah. Ia belah apitan bibir Baekhyun, menyusup masuk pada langit-langit mulut lalu mengajak ketenangan lidah di dalam sana untuk berduel.

Kesadaran Chanyeol perlahan membaur dengan gairah. Naluri kelelakiannya luar biasa peka hingga tangannya pun tanpa perlu komando mulai mengusik kancing kemeja kerja Baekhyun. Ia selipkan tangan pada bagian kanan yang menonjol, memijat perlahan kekenyalan itu dan menelusup lebih dalam pada sebuah kain penumpu untuk menuju ujung yang lebih sensitif.

Pakaian Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya terbuka; hanya beberapa kancing yang lolos dan membuat Chanyeol memainkan kekenyalan dalam ruang yang terbatas.

Puas dengan ciuman di bibir, Chanyeol secara lihai mulai mengusik perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia mengendus pada telinga dan aroma manis parfum khas kaum hawa itu menguar di indera penciumnya. Semuanya berjalan begitu lambat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak _melukai _leher mulus itu. Bukan artian melukai secara kasar, tapi lebih pada gigitan gairah yang membuatnya mengecap leher itu dan membasahi dengan salivanya.

_Brengsek, ini sungguh nikmat!_

Tentu, kodratnya memang seperti itu ketika sentuhan fisik mulai intens dilakukan. Rasa lapar akan sebuah jamahan lebih dalam hampir saja membawa Chanyeol mencicipi dua daging sintal itu jika saja ia tak perlu tersungkur secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa berdecih sinis kala rahangnya mendapat sebuah pukulan telak. Darah segar mengalir pelan dan ia tak perlu menebak siapa yang melakukan ini dengan susah payah. Masih orang yang sama; si wanita _algojo _yang memiliki kekuatan super—kata Sehun.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun mulai limbung dengan kekuatan tumpuan kaki yang tak bisa diandalkan. Tubuhnya yang hampir terbuka di bagian dada telah dilindungi oleh sebuah jas lalu dibawa pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak seperti seorang pencabul yang tertangkap basah. Dan kejadian selanjutnya tak perlu ditebak susah payah, karena ketika atasannya datang setelah wanita itu meluapkan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol atas apa yang dilakukan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersiap harus angkat kaki dan mencari pekerjaan baru.

••

Entah sudah keberapa kali Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya; perihal alkohol yang membutakan kesadaran hingga ia yang disentuh pada bagian-bagian intim oleh lelaki yang bisa dikatakan memiliki dendam padanya.

Fokus Baekhyun sedikit terpecah belah. Antara bagaimana mengatur jalannya perusahaan atau membayangkan dirinya yang dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir bercinta. Sudahlah, memuakkan sekali membayangkan itu.

Secangkir teh hangat menjadi teman setia di ruang kerja pribadi Baekhyun. Setelah memutuskan untuk memikirkan perusahaan, Baekhyun setulus hati memusatkan fokusnya pada hal itu dan sesekali melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan menunduk sedikit; tanda sebuah adab pada atasannya yang angkuh itu. "Iya, nona."

Baekhyun melihat penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih ada sekitar satu jam untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berangkat ke Singapore. Kau bisa katakan apapun itu yang bisa kutebak bukan hal baik."

Luhan mengulas senyum kecil. Baekhyun banyak tahu tentang dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan guratan wajah.

"Tuan besar sudah tiba di Korea dan sedang menuju kemari."

Sedikit melirik lagi pada Luhan, Baekhyun lantas menghabiskan sisa teh hangatnya sebelum kembali berfokus pada lembaran kertas di meja. "Bagus, setidaknya aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi terlalu cepat karena aku harus ke Singapore. Sampikan saja salam rinduku pada kakek."

"Tapi, nona."

Pertanda buruk.

Baekhyun bisa merasakannya meski ia berdoa bukan sesuatu yang konyol yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Apa, _eonni_?" Baekhyun mulai melepas keformalan karena ia terlalu buruk menjaga rasa penasarannya.

"Tuan besar juga akan pergi ke Singapore dengan Anda."

"_What?!_ Untuk apa?"

"Tuan besar ingin memastikan cara kerja Anda."

"Astaga," Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, "Apa tidak cukup dengan keberhasilanku menghidupkan kembali perusahaan di Busan itu? Kakek tua itu, aku tidak paham kemauannya."

"Err..Nona,"

"Apa lagi, _eonni. _Kau memberiku banyak _jackpot _hari ini."

"Tuan besar sudah menunggu di bawah."

_Well, _Luhan terlalu mendadak memberitahu meski _earphone _di telinganya itu selalu memberikan info penting. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kecil, tak banyak waktu untuk menghindari kakeknya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Jadilah Baekhyun segera meringkas berkas yang baru sebagian ia baca, membenahi pakaiannya lantas turun ke bawah untuk menyambut kakeknya yang baru datang dari China.

"Seharusnya kakek istirahat saja." Kata Baekhyun saat eksistensi kakeknya bersama tongkat di tangan itu terlihat di matanya. "Banyak melakukan perjalanan jauh bukan hal yang baik untuk kesehatan."

Lelaki tua yang tengah duduk di sofa itu mengulas senyum bijak, membentangkan dua tangan untuk memeluk cucu kesayangan dan merasakan banyak kebanggaan dalam hati pada si gadis kecil yang sudah dewasa ini.

"Perhatian sekali." Gumam kakek. "Anggap saja perjalanan ke Singapore sebagai wisata. Kakek terlalu bosan dengan laporan perusahaan."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil, serasa tak memiliki peluang untuk mendebat lagi meski sebenarnya dia bisa saja melakukan hal itu. "Keras kepala sekali lelaki ini."

"Banyak hal yang kakek rindukan di Singapore, termasuk bertemu beberapa kolega yang sudah seperti keluarga. Biarkan saja lelaki tua ini menikmati sisa usianya." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Ayahmu, bagaimana? Masih dengan kegilaannya?"

Berdecih sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menunpu tangan di dada dan sedikit mengalami suasana hati yang buruk jika membahas tentang ayahnya sendiri. "Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ku dengar wanita itu membuat beberapa kekacauan?"

"Mana pernah dia membuat ketenangan? Aku sudah pernah menyeretnya secara paksa seperti bukan seorang manusia tapi tetap saja kelakuannya tak berubah. Biar saja, aku tak peduli."

Kakek berdecih kecil lantas menumpu tubuh dengan tongkat yang di bawa. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Bersiaplah."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Baekhyun tak banyak berbicara. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tak begitu baik dan memilih diam dengan menikmati keadaan kota pada malam hari. Di depan, Luhan tengah mengemudikan mobil dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan kakek tentang hal-hal _random _yang tak membuat Baekhyun ingin memperhatikan.

Perjalanan bisnis tak pernah membuat Baekhyun _excited _karena yang dibahas hanya seputar pekerjaan. Dia lebih baik duduk menikmati suasana jalanan yang mulai memasuki wilayah sedikit sepi sebelum akhirnya terperanjat karena Luhan terlalu mendadak menginjak rem.

"Ada apa, Lu?!"

Luhan tak menjawab, tetapi mobil asing yang tiba-tiba melintang di depan sudah memberi jawaban terlebih setelah itu beberapa orang lelaki turun dan menggedor paksa mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi.

Keadaan genting ini di luar kendali siapapun. Baik kakek, Baekhyun, maupun Luhan mendadak _blank _dengan yang terjadi dan terlalu pasrah ketika jendela mobil di pukul hingga pecah.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk keluar. Ia menantang seadanya dan tiba-tiba tersungkur di pinggir jalan karena pukulan yang ia terima. Baekhyun hendak membantu, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan kakek yang bisa saja disakiti lebih parah.

"Berikan semua yang kalian miliki!" Teriak salah satu di antara mereka. Baekhyun tentu menolak, selama dia bisa bertahan maka akan ia lakukan pertahanan itu. "KU BILANG BERIKAN SEMUA YANG KALIAN PUNYA!"

Baekhyun memeluk kuat tas kerja yang selalu ia bawa. Selain berisi barang pribadi, dalam tas itu berisi beberapa surat dan dokumen penting untuk keberlangsungan bisnis yang ia jalani.

Pintu mobil yang sudah di rusak itu semakin diberikan perlakuan buruk dengan di tendang sangat keras. Baekhyun segera melindungi kakek dan memeluknya erat karena takut terjadi hal-hal buruk pada lelaki renta yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Meski begitu, Baekhyun juga tetap melindungi tasnya yang mulai ditarik paksa dan dia tak bisa berkutik saat tenaganya kalah untuk bertahan.

Tubuh Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk melawan lelaki-lelaki bertubuh tambun itu. Meski seluruh tenaga sudah digunakan untuk mempertahankan apa yang Baekhyun jaga, nyatanya wanita itu tetap kalah hingga harus terseret keluar dan jatuh di jalanan. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah pistol tertodong di pelipisnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat jika saja pelatuk itu akan ditarik dan membuatnya harus meregang nyawa.

Apa Baekhyun harus menghitung mundur untuk waktu kematiannya?

Entah.

Dia sudah memejamkan mata sangat erat ketika rasa dingin dari pistol dipelipisnya tak lagi terasa. Perlahan ia merasa ada kegaduhan yang lebih parah karena lelaki tambun yang menyeretnya itu tersungkur dengan cara yang malang. Baekhyun berpikir malaikat tengah membantu menyelematkannya, tapi yang nampak dari keadaan remang itu hanya dua pria dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang tengah beradu pukulan melawan para perampok.

Semula Baekhyun tak paham betul siapa gerangan yang menjadi penyelamat. Tapi ketika salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan topi mulai menampakkan samar wajahnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tercengang dua kali lipat dari keadaan yang normal.

Park Chanyeol.

••

Baekhyun menatap sinis pada lelaki yang tengah menerima pengobatan di ruang UGD itu. Ada dua orang, tapi Baekhyun hanya berfokus pada salah satu yang tidak asing dan membuatnya sedikit merasa jengkel.

Sembari menunggu kakek yang tengah diperiksa keadaannya, Baekhyun yang tak memiliki luka parah juga memastikan keadaan Luhan yang terbujur lemah karena beberapa luka dan memar di tubuhnya. Kejadian di tengah perjalanan tadi mau tidak mau membatalkan rencana ke Singapore dan Baekhyun harus bersiap diperiksa terkait laporannya ke polisi.

"Lebih baik kau mengucapkan terima kasih dari pada menghakimiku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol dan seorang temannya mendapat luka di sekitar pelipis serta rahang yang memar akibat pukulan.

"Tck!" Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak berlaku angkuh. Sembari mendorong kakek di kursi roda, ia melewati Chanyeol dan acuh dengan segala hal yang sedang Baekhyun batin sebagai kemunafikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu." Sela kakek, lantas meminta Baekhyun untuk memutar haluan kursi roda dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai dengan pengobatannya. "Terima kasih." Ucap kakek seraya mengulas senyum bijak.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil dan bungkukan sopan lalu meringkas ranselnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sebentar, aku tidak terbiasa membiarkan orang baik sepertimu pergi tanpa sebuah balas budi karena telah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan."

"Kalian hampir celaka karena menolong kami. Kami berhutang budi dengan kalian."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tuan. Saya dan teman saya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian dalam situasi genting."

"Ya, jika bukan karena kalian mungkin kami sudah tak bernyawa." Kakek melirik sekilas ransel yang Chanyeol bawa, "Namaku Byun Jae In. Oh, apa kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Saya Park Chanyeol dan teman saya Oh Sehun." Kedua lelaki itu membungkuk kecil, "Ya, kami akan ke Jepang tapi sepertinya pesawat sudah pergi lebih dahulu." Chanyeol memberi senyum kecil sedikit kering.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi, Kakek menjadi semakin merasa berhutang budi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. "Astaga, sekali lagi maaf. Aku akan mengganti perjalanan kalian ke Jepang."

"Tidak perlu, Tuan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mengganti sepenuhnya. Apa kalian akan ke Jepang untuk berlibur? Aku akan memberikan paket liburan sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

"Kami ke Jepang bukan untuk berlibur. Aku baru saja dipecat dari tempat kerja karena seseorang mengacau dan aku terkena akibatnya," sindiran itu telak Baekhyun rasa untuk dirinya seorang, tapi wanita itu masih bersikap acuh dan angkuh disela wajahnya yang menjengkelkan, "Ku pikir Jepang bisa memberikan peluang pekerjaan untuk kami. Tapi sepertinya takdir membuat kami harus tetap di Korea." Chanyeol lantas tersenyum bijak dan kembali membungkuk hormat, "Kami pamit undur diri dulu."

"Sebentar!"

Baru dua langkah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi, ia kembali dicegah. Chanyeol kira ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan disampaikan terlepas dari seluruh biaya perawatan yang ternyata sudah dibayar, nyatanya ada satu hal lain yang sedang menanti hingga Chanyeol harus sepenuhnya membolakan mata dengan apa yang didengar telinganya.

"Kalian butuh pekerjaan, bukan? Aku memilikinya untuk kalian." Sejujurnya Chanyeol mendadak tidak menyukai senyum bijak itu, "Menjadi pengawal pribadi cucuku."

Begitulah, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut dengan cara mereka yang amat fantastik. Baekhyun bahkan hendak mengajukan protes mentah-mentah tetapi ia kalah dengan kekuatan kakek dalam memutuskan sesuatu hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan semua itu tanpa bumbu penyedap.

_Menjadi pengawal pribadi?_ Decih Baekhyun sungguh tampak menghina dan dia tak peduli Chanyeol terima atau tidak.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang pernah melecehkannya bahkan hampir membunuhnya di atas atap sekolah kini menjadi pengawal pribadinya?!

"Wanita yang terbujur di sana tidak mungkin menjaga cucuku karena harus istirahat. Aku butuh salah satu di antara kalian untuk menjaga anak ini," kakek melempar pandang pada Baekhyun, "Juga sepertinya aku butuh penjaga tambahan di rumah setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bagaimana? Kalian bisa menentukan berapa gaji yang kalian inginkan, akan ku beri sesuai yang kalian mau dan beberapa fasilitas."

Orang awam akan berpikir ini sebuah tawaran menarik saat gaji dan fasilitas ditawarkan secara mudah. Orang sekaya kakek Byun ini tak akan pernah jatuh miskin jika Chanyeol menuntut gaji 5 kali lipat dari gaji pengawalnya yang lain. Hanya saja, lelaki itu memiliki pemikiran lain di luar gaji dan fasilitas yang ditawarkan untuk sekedar menelisik ulang sebuah tujuan dari rasa dendamnya yang masih tersimpan untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Sebuah senyum sinis itu samar Baekhyun lihat dan dia patut memiliki perasaan tak enak setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kakek lagi, "Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi aku rasa kalian pantas menjaga keselamatan cucuku. Aku percaya dengan kalian."

Ya, kepercayaan itu menjadi pertaruhan besar atas apa yang kini terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol untuk semakin dekat dan mudah meluapkan rasa dendamnya pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kami mau." Tanpa bertanya pendapat Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan semua itu dengan sangat santai.

Bersiaplah, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Basyud : **dear my beloved BBH, SELAMAT DEBUT SOLOOOOOO..nih ada hadiah kecil buat merayakannya wkwk… btw iya tau ini drama sinet ftv buanget wkwk, tp ya harus di up daripada nganggur di folder. Selamat bacaaaaa..saranghaeeeyuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

•**ETHEREAL•**

_chapter 3_

•

**CHANBAEK (gs)**

**M**

•

_.don't like don't read._

_Happy Reading =]_

•

•

Lelaki itu menghisap batang rokok ketiga setelah tiba di sebuah rumah megah yang menjadi tempatnya bergantung hidup sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambutnya yang semula sedikit ikal dengan gelombang yang menyenangkan, kini berubah menjadi lebih pendek dengan rambut depan ia buat layaknya ombak.

Ada banyak perubahan yang mendadak terjadi selain perubahan fisik yang dapat dilihat secara nyata. Yang paling kentara adalah caranya bersikap ketika sang tuan rumah ada di dekatnya. Bukan lagi perilaku barbar serupa yang terjadi di _club _apalagi di atap sekolah, melainkan condong sebagai pion penjaga yang tak memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuh sang ratu.

Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, menikmati apa yang ia sebut sebagai kekonyolan takdir. Mulanya ia akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama Sehun, di tengah jalan ia harus menghentikan laju taksi karena ada tindak kejahatan di depan mata, lalu ironisnya dia mendapat imbalan sebuah pekerjaan.

Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki _basic _sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi. Yang bisa ia banggakan hanya kekuatan yang ia miliki serta sikap acuh yang membuat wajahnya nampak begitu dingin. Tetapi lelaki tua yang ia tolong itu memaksa, balas budi yang dikatakan sebenarnya tak begitu perlu untuk Chanyeol terima. Hanya saja, kala itu iblis jahanam tengah lewat di belakang Chanyeol dengan membisikkan sebuah kesempatan balas dendam jika ia menerima pekerjaan ini. Dan di sinilah Chanyeol kini berada. Sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah ia singgahi sebagai pengantar beras dan kini berakhir menjadi tempatnya menggantungkan sisa hidup serta tumpukan dendam.

"Bukankah kau yang pernah mengantarkan beras waktu itu?" Chanyeol masih mengingat wanita renta itu, ia lantas tersenyum bijak dan memberikan bungkukan hormat.

"Selamat malam. Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya pengawal baru Nona Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, Tuan besar sudah bercerita padaku. Terima kasih sudah menolong mereka." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sembari menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, "Namaku Jang Sora, tapi di rumah ini biasa dipanggil Bibi So. Aku lebih banyak mengontrol keadaan di dapur. Jika nanti kau merasa lapar, datang saja dan akan kubuatkan makanan."

"Terima kasih Bibi So."

Pekerjaan Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat mudah. Ia hanya mengantar kemanapun Baekhyun pergi dan mengekor layaknya anak bebek pada setiap kegiatan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Selebihnya, dia hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana Baekhyun menjalani hidup dengan kegiatan yang padat. Rapat kesana kemari, membuat perjanjian dengan beberapa orang, lalu mengeluh karena beberapa dari mereka bukan rekan bisnis yang sesuai kriteria.

Hampir dua menjalani pekerjaan ini, sedikit banyak Chanyeol mempelajari bagaimana wanita angkuh itu bersikap. Di balik gayanya yang begitu tinggi dan terkadang sedikit tempramen kala otaknya penuh dengan banyak pikiran, Baekhyun juga memiliki titik lelah yang membuatnya terkadang tak sanggup menghalau air mata. Meski tak ia tunjukkan secara barbar, Chanyeol bisa melihat dari kaca mobil jika Baekhyun menitihkan setitik air mata saat level kesabarannya mencapai puncak.

"Antar aku ke butik." Begitulah jika Baekhyun merasa jenuh dengan tumpukan _file _yang harus ia periksa. Jika dulu Luhan bisa meringankan beban karena Luhan memiliki pengetahuan tentang bisnis, maka kali ini Baekhyun menyelesaikan sendiri karena modal terbesar pengawal barunya hanya kekuatan.

"Baik, nona." Dan terkadang Baekhyun sedikit merasa kesal dengan sikap formal Chanyeol yang seakan lupa dulu pernah menciumnya dan hampir membuat nyawanya melayang.

Baekhyun itu sebenarnya memiliki sisi sedikit provokatif belakangan ini. Semua karena Park Chanyeol yang tak lagi menunjukkan kemarahannya dan memilih menjadi robot paling patuh sedunia.

Saat sampai di butik langganan, Baekhyun segera berkeliling mencari pakaian yang menyegarkan mata meski ia ragu akan memakainya atau tidak. Ia hanya butuh me_refresh _pikiran dan menghamburkan uang menjadi salah satu yang bisa dilakukan.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mencoba beberapa pakaian." Titahnya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan _fitting room. _

Tak lama Baekhyun akan keluar dengan beberapa pakaian yang hampir tak ada cacat jika Baekhyun yang mengenakan. Wanita itu akan berjalan layaknya model di atas _catwalk, _mengukir sebuah kepuasan saat cermin di depannya seolah berkata dia yang paling menawan di muka bumi ini. Beberapa yang dipilih Baekhyun hanya kemeja kerja, _dress_ yang membentuk tubuh, dan pakaian tidur yang bisa menipiskan iman kaum adam yang melihatnya. Saat mematut diri di cermin kala ia mencoba pakaian tidur super provokatif berwarna merah kelam, ia dengan sengaja memanggil Chanyeol masuk ke ruang terbatas yang tertempel cermin besar dan meminta Chanyeol mengomentari bajunya itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun berputar centil, menarik ke belakang bagian pinggul hingga bongkahan pantatnya yang padat itu sesekali mengenai kaki Chanyeol. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan dengan sengaja menurunkan salah satu sisi tali spaghetti yang menumpu dipundak hingga kemulusan itu semakin terlihat di depan mata.

Ada tujuan sebenarnya di balik semua itu. Tentu Baekhyun ingin memprovokasi Chanyeol dan dia ingin membongkar tabiat lelaki itu sebenarnya alih-alih menjadi robot yang patuh. Dan sayangnya usaha Baekhyun terlalu sia-sia. Meski ia sempat melihat Chanyeol melirik belahan dadanya yang kenyal itu dari cermin, Chanyeol hanya mengatakan hal-hal seadanya dan membuat Baekhyun kesal karena ia gagal.

Sungguh kekanakan.

••

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baru saja Chanyeol selesai menyeduh kopi di waktunya istirahat malam, nona besarnya yang menjengkelkan itu memanggil dengan suara lantang dan tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain datang.

Benaknya mengutarakan kekesalan setelah seharian penuh ia berkeliling menemani sang nona besar, dan satu-satunya waktu istirahat yang ia miliki terenggut oleh panggilan itu. Meski menggumam kesal, Chanyeol tetap datang menemui Baekhyun di depan kamar dan memberi ketukan sinyal di pintu.

"Ya, Nona. Saya di depan pintu."

"Masuklah. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Menarik napas besar sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mendorong pintu itu dan menampakkan nona besarnya sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Tak ada yang istimewa untuk diceritakan, kecuali tubuh provokatif Baekhyun dengan gaun tidur merah yang ia beli dari butik tadi siang.

_Sial si merah itu lagi._

Jujur saja, meski kebencian masih memeluk benaknya kuat, Chanyeol juga lelaki yang normal saat ada kemolekan depan mata maka libidonya akan bangun dan membuatnya merasa _tegang. _Terlebih gaun itu benar-benar pas di lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Warnanya yang menantang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan gairah sebatas ludah yang ia telan diam-diam.

Baekhyun menyibak rambutnya ke salah satu sisi depan, ia memegang leher belakang dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol. "Bisa minta tolong pijit bagian leher belakang? Aku merasa sangat pusing dan lelah di bagian itu."

Ragu-ragu Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Bukan apa-apa, ini adalah kali pertama ia menyentuh Baekhyun yang tidak ada niat dendam di sana. Chanyeol tak begitu yakin bisa mengendalikan atau tidak, tapi ia berusaha mencoba dan tak tergoda dengan tekstur halus kulit Baekhyun yang mengancam kesadarannya.

Dan ia menyentuhnya.

Bukan hanya halus, tapi Chanyeol seperti mendapat sihir aneh yang ia dapatkan dari kelembutan kulit seputih susu itu. Tangannya bergerak sedikit canggung, alih-alih takut terlalu bertenaga dalam memijit, Chanyeol lebih pada kontrol diri yang sangat susah di dapat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun sesekali mengerang kecil dan memejamkan mata kala sentuhan itu intens Chanyeol lakukan. Sialnya semua itu menjadi faktor tambahan yang mencoba mengoyak pertahanan Chanyeol agar tak bertindak di luar batas.

"Ahh.."

_Tolong jangan mendesah!_

Kekuatan iman Chanyeol semakin menipis kala dari belakang ia bisa melihat belahan itu terlalu dalam dan dua benda sintal nan kenyal itu tak memiliki kain penyanggah. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan melihat dari cermin ada sesuatu yang mencuat di balik si merah provokatif dan bisa ia simpulkan itu adalah ujung dari payudara Baekhyun.

Semakin lama Baekhyun seperti menikmati pijatan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sesekali ia mengerang, atau parahnya itu terdengar di telinga Chanyeol seperti desahan yang membuat jiwa kelelakiannya semakin dipertaruhkan.

Lalu ketika tiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan membuatnya semakin hilang iman, lelaki itu secara tak sadar mengecup pelan bagian punggung sempit yang terbuka. Singkat cerita semua seperti dihentikan oleh waktu, Baekhyun terasa membeku dan Chanyeol tak menarik diri dari apa yang dia lakukan. Mereka bertahan pada posisi masing-masing hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuat sebuah perjalanan bibir dari punggung ke ceruk leher.

Persetan dengan derajat mereka saat ini, Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan diri karena Baekhyun mendadak seperti candu yang menggila. Tangan yang semula masih menyentuh pundak, perlahan turun ke pinggang dan mengusak bagian itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengelak, dia justru diam dan memejamkan mata erat dengan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman pada ceruk leher itu semakin ke atas dan menuntut hal lebih. Baekhyun mulai memalingkan wajah ke belakang dan bibirnya yang ranum itu segera mendapat ciuman yang lebih basah. Mereka saling mengecap di bibir, dan tak menyadari jika tangan Baekhyun terulur ke belakang untuk mengusak leher Chanyeol sedang tangan Chanyeol meremas secara pasti payudara kenyal itu. Tali yang masih menggantung ia turunkan, menampakkan bagian tersensitif itu secara nyata dan ia terlalu gemas untuk melewatkan.

Posisi ini tak menjamin keadaan yang lebih nikmat. Maka dari itu Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berpindah ke ranjang dengan posisi baru; Baekhyun duduk di atas kelelakian Chanyeol.

Ciuman sempat terlepas, Chanyeol ingin mengecap nikmatnya si kenyal itu dan meremas kuat sisi lainnya hingga Baekhyun terdengar mengerang kenikmatan. Chanyeol mendadak lupa diri, ia juga lupa jika dendam dalam dirinya masih tersimpan dan dia buta untuk napsu pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sshh.." erangan tipis Baekhyun berlomba dengan jemarinya yang mengacak rambut belakang Chanyeol. Pangkal paha yang masih terbalut kain berenda itu bertubrukan langsung dengan sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjadi semakin gila. Ia gelap mata dan tak bisa berpikir jernih tentang apa yang akan ia dapat jika menggagahi majikannya. Tapi ia terlalu memiliki iman yang tipis untuk mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan hingga terbujur dengan bagian atas tubuh yang tak berkain.

Diciumnya perlahan dahi itu, semakin turun pada hidung hingga berujung pada perut ramping yang seperti tak berlemak. Sedikit demi sedikit kain berenda itu Chanyeol tarik, lalu berganti pada pelapisnya sendiri dan kini sepenuhnya mereka berada dalam kepolosan.

Chanyeol bersiap dengan membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun dan pandangannya tajam pada wajah Baekhyun yang serupa kepiting rebus. Ia arahkan perlahan kejantanan itu, berharap dalam sekali hentak semua akan luluh lantak dan Baekhyun akan terlihat seperti seorang yang haus sentuhan.

Nyatanya tak seperti itu. Baekhyun justru terlihat biasa saja saat Chanyeol menghentak keras. Ia tak suka keadaan ini, keadaan dimana kuasanya sebagai pihak atas mendapat respon biasa saja alih-alih menjadi liar. Hentakan demi hentakan diberikan, tapi seakan kelelakian Chanyeol tak mendapat perlakuan apapun di dalam kewanitaan itu hingga harus merasa _tegang _seorang diri.

Lalu ketika ia semakin berusaha kuat membuat Baekhyun mengerang, suara itu lirih terdengar. Bukan erangan atau desahan seperti yang ia harapkan, melainkan suara berat seorang lelaki yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengerutkan dahi. Semakin lama semakin keras, sampai pada puncak kekesalannya Chanyeol menunjukkan hentakan semakin keras hingga ia limbung di atas tubuh itu.

Seharusnya ia merasa nyaman karena berada di atas ranjang, namun samar ia membuka mata rasa sakit itu teramat nyata karena ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kesadarannya berusaha ia raih, tubuhnya benar berada dalam kondisi tak berbusana di dada tapi keadaan sekitar bukan seperti kamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Cepat bangun! Nona Baekhyun memanggilmu!" Pintu kamarnya di ketuk keras, dan suara itu membawa kenyataan paling memalukan karena Sehun yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Iya sebentar." Balas Chanyeol seadanya.

Mimpi sialan.

Sejauh ini hanya sebuah mimpi tapi Chanyeol merasa ereksinya bereaksi secara nyata. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa dan ini akan menjadi keadaan super privasi karena Chanyeol akan sedikit lebih lama di kamar mandi. Semoga nona besarnya bisa mengerti.

••

Yang Chanyeol dapati setiap pagi pekerjaannya dimulai adalah picingan mata dari si cantik yang selalu berpakaian rapi nan elegan. Chanyeol bekerja dengan segala titik kesempurnaan yang ia ketahui untuk meminimalisir cercaan Baekhyun yang suka semena-mena.

Entahlah, wanita itu seperti mencari celah agar Chanyeol bisa ia salahkan alih-alih menjadikannya tameng untuk keselamatannya. Bukan tidak mungkin, Baekhyun memiliki banyak pikiran tentang lelaki itu yang bisa saja terselip pikiran buruk untuk mencelakainya. Selama ini mereka berada di hubungan yang tak baik, lebih dari itu terkadang ada kesempatan dimana membunuh menjadi _goals_nya.

"Antar aku ke kantor di Busan." Kata Baekhyun seraya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, lantas melajukan mobil yang membawa nona besar menuju kantor yang belakangan mendapat perhatian lebih. Bukan tanpa sebab, kantor itu rencananya menjadi pusat produksi properti yang selanjutnya akan dipasarkan ke wilayah Asia. Baekhyun pikir target pemasaran harus dilakukan di sekitar Asia terlebih dahulu untuk memperkenalkan kualitas yang dimiliki produknya. Setelah itu, ia baru akan mengembangkan produk tersebut ke dalam model yang lebih klasik mengikuti ciri khas Eropa yang akan menjadi target pemasaran selanjutnya.

Pekerjaan seperti itu seharusnya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan yang ada di kantor. Tapi Baekhyun mendapat mandat khusus dari sang kakek agar bisa mengembangkan sendiri dari nol lalu jika bisa melebihi target maka sepenuhnya kantor cabang Busan atas nama Baekhyun.

"Menepi sebentar." Titah Baekhyun saat ia melihat minimarket di dekat kantor. Ia lantas turun dengan dompet di tangan dan kembali dengan membawa dua kantong penuh. "Jalan."

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Baekhyun yang cerdas menjaga sikap angkuhnya dan Chanyeol yang tak begitu tertarik terlibat obrolan dengan wanita ini. Keadaan hening terpecah ketika mobil sampai di tempat tujuan dan Baekhyun menyapa seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan sangat ramah.

_Dasar bermuka dua! _Hanya batin Chanyeol yang berteriak, ia terlalu muak dengan keadaan ramah yang Baekhyun tunjukan pada orang-orang yang ia jumpai di sana.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Baekhyun adalah mendengar laporan perkembangan kantor dan beberapa kekurangan yang ada. Secara seksama ia membaca data-data yang ditunjukkan lantas tersenyum kecil setelah ia tahu ada kenaikan dari data-data itu.

"Chanyeol! Tolong bawakan kantong di mobil itu kemari."

Nampak beberapa orang yang terlihat amat sederhana itu bergerombol dan merasa girang setelah isi kantong itu adalah makanan ringan yang Baekhyun berikan. "Beristirahatlan dan nikmati makanan kecil ini. Aku juga memesan beberapa makanan lain dan akan segera diantar. Nikmati. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar."

Sesuai yang Baekhyun katakan, wanita itu berkeliling ke sebuah bangunan lain yang ada di belakang kantor yang menjadi tempat produksi beberapa properti rumah. Kayu-kayu dan bau cat yang menyengat rupanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang karena semua itu menjadi bahan yang mendukung usahanya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya nampak biasa saja. Meski sesekali ia tak begitu tahu mengapa matanya mencuri pandang pada _mini-skirt _yang Baekhyun kenakan, ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri dari libidonya yang sedikit kurang ajar.

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar di sebuah ruangan kecil tempat para pekerjanya biasa berkumpul. Dia menebar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, tersenyum bijak lantas memiliki rencana untuk membangun semua ini agar lebih baik.

"Apa aku lebih baik menambahkan sofa atau ku ganti lemari es ini menjadi lebih baik?" Baekhyun berbalik melihat pada Chanyeol. "Atau aku perlu memperlebar tempat istirahat agar pekerja lebih nyaman?"

"Ku rasa tambahkan pendingin ruangan lebih baik."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, jika keadaan sudah sejuk maka mereka akan bisa menikmati waktu istirahat lebih baik."

"Oke, nanti sebelum kembali ke Seoul kita mampir membelinya."

Baekhyun berjalan lagi untuk menyentuh sofa usang yang ia ingat betul didatangkan dari Seoul. Banyak hal di kantor ini yang membuatnya terenyuh karena sebenarnya apa yang ada di sini adalah hasil kerja keras ayah dan ibunya. Setelah ibunya meninggal, semua terbengkalai dan kantor ini hampir saja gulung tikar. Tapi Baekhyun mempertahankan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya kakek menaruh kepercayaan lebih untuk kantor ini di tangan Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan nostalgia singkatnya di sini, ia bersiap pergi tapi sesuatu membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Tubuhnya seakan mengajak terjun bebas dan cukuplah ia memejamkan mata hingga sepenuhnya Baekhyun terjatuh di atas sofa dengan seseorang yang secara _random _ia takir tangannya.

"Nona baik?"

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata, ada aroma maskulin yang menyeruak begitu tajam dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat.

Jarak yang ada begitu dekat, sapuan napas dari hidung itu bisa Baekhyun rasakan dan ia seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

Entahlah, rasanya begitu aneh dan Baekhyun tak begitu tahu mengapa matanya terpejam erat.

"Tck! Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan dalam jarak sedekat ini, _hm_?" Formalitas yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan tak berlaku, ia kembali menjadi si tampan kasar yang hobi mengintimidasi korbannya.

Baekhyun kembali membuka mata, sedikit kesal dengan perkataan yang menyakiti harga dirinya lantas mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku, _hm_?" Chanyeol justru menahannya, menyimpul pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dan memberi ketajaman pada tatapan mata.

"Lepas atau aku akan berteriak."

"Orang-orang sedang menikmati makanan di sana. Tak ada yang akan mendengarmu."

"Brengsek." Desis Baekhyun perlahan, karena saat ia hendak mengumpat lebih banyak, bibirnya terburu dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lunak dan basah.

Jika jarak sempat memisahkan mereka sebatas sapuan napas, maka kini semua terasa hilang dan berganti dengan sentuhan menyenangkan di sekitar rahang. Tangan Baekhyun tak lagi di simpul, dan itu menggerakkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang begitu patuh pada perlakuan Chanyeol dengan melingkarkannya di sekitar leher lelaki itu.

Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa secandu ini. Dia dan segala topeng kesombongannya seakan luluh dalam kecap bibir Chanyeol yang manis lalu hanyut dalam pengimbangan yang basah.

Baekhyun memang belum pro dalam hal ini, ia bergerak seadanya dengan mengikuti alur yang Chanyeol buat hingga tak sadar kakinya melingkar di sekitar pinggang lelaki itu. Baekhyun juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa usakan di rahang itu beralih dengan sangat manis pada remasan di dada lalu turun pada pahanya yang terbuka. Kesemua itu membuat Baekhyun semakin dalam menikmati pertukaran salivanya dengan Chanyeol dan mendorong perlahan lelaki itu untuk duduk.

Dalam sekejap keadaan berubah dan Baekhyun terduduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih ahli dalam mencium dan mengambil alih semua itu dengan mengecap penuh bibir bawah Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa darahnya memanas dan cara meredakan semua itu adalah dengan menjamah Chanyeol lebih intens.

Baekhyun merasa usakan di paha mulai merambat ke pangkal paha, reflek ia mengapit dua kaki dan ciuman itu terlepas untuk oksigen yang dibutuhkan. Tapi tak lama Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan tangan dari pangkal paha dan mengoyak payudara sintal yang terbungkus kemeja ketat.

Ia menyukai bagian itu, Chanyeol tergila-gila pada bentuknya yang indah dan rasanya yang menyenangkan hingga tak tahan untuk tak segera mengecap ujungnya. Baekhyun sendiri jangan ditanya, seperti dirasuki sesuatu yang aneh hingga tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk semakin bertindak lebih. Erangan tipis terkadang keluar saat Chanyeol menggigitnya gemas, lalu Baekhyun juga meliukkan tubuh seperti kerasukan saat lidah Chanyeol memainkan perannya dengan lincah.

Dua orang itu hanyut dalam gairah yang mudah terpancing. Dan jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di balik pintu, mungkin saja akan berlanjut pada hal yang lebih intim untuk menuntaskan kebasahan di pangkal paha yang mulai terasa.

Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang terbuka dibagian dada saat melihat seseorang nampak canggung di dekat pintu.

"M—maaf, a—aku hanya ingin m—mengambil barangku." Ujarnya lantas pergi terburu karena Chanyeol menghujani dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membenahi pakaian serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan sebelum ia beranjak pergi dalam kecanggungan, sebuah jas hitam yang cukup besar di tubuhnya melingkup dengan keprotektifan yang terasa.

"Gunakan ini, pakaianmu sangat provokatif jika dilihat oleh lelaki."

••

Kesibukan sudah menjadi makanan pokok Baekhyun dan dia hampir tak pernah mengeluh kecuali ketika masa sensitif seorang perempuan menyerang. Jika dalam mode normal, Baekhyun dengan lincah akan menyelesaikan ini-itu lantas bernegosiasi dengan siapapun untuk menambah pundi-pundi keuntungan. Tapi jika dalam mode tak normal, ia tak ubahnya singa betina kelaparan dan akan menyerang siapapun dengan kemarahan yang mengepul di atas kepala.

Chanyeol sudah merasakannya. Mode normal ataupun tidak, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Dia hanya perlu diam, menerka semua dengan kepatuhan maka si singa cantik nan sombong itu juga akan diam.

"Ke Busan." Titah Baekhyun dengan suara dingin.

Busan sudah seperti tempat yang tidak boleh tertinggal dalam kegiatan Baekhyun. Wanita itu benar-benar memeriksa tiap detail hal yang berhubungan dengan kantor di Busan yang mulai memproduksi beberapa barang yang akan dipasarkan.

Pernah dalam satu minggu Baekhyun berkunjung ke Busan lima hari berturut-turut setelah ia tahu bahan dasar yang dibutuhkan telah datang. Ia melihat langsung bagaimana pekerja melakukan tanggungjawab di bidang masing-masing dan dia akan pulang dengan perasaan lega setelah semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Belikan pizza untuk para pekerja di sana, aku tunggu di mobil." Dan Chanyeol harus mengangguk patuh pada nona besarnya yang sudah memejamkan mata di jok belakang.

Baekhyun itu sebenarnya pemurah hati; sesuatu yang sedang Chanyeol sangkal setelah ia menetapkan jika apapun yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun adalah kesombongan. Ia tak mudah percaya dengan topeng itu meski sekali waktu dia melihat ketulusan senyum yang Baekhyun miliki seolah tanpa pamrih untuk ia berikan pada orang yang bekerja padanya.

"Nona, pizzanya—ah,"

Si cantik nan sombong itu sudah tertidur amat pulas dan tak tahu apa tujuannya berpindah tempat di depan. Kepalanya terkatuk di bahu kanan, membuat pipinya yang memang sedikit berisi itu terhimpit dengan amat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol lantas meletakkan pizza di jok belakang dan menjalankan mobil begitu tenang menuju ke kantor. Saat tiba, mendadak ia dilema untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Tangannya tergerak maju-mundur, ia tak tahu bagaimana membangunkan secara sopan agar nona besarnya ini tak meledak jika dibangunkan.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, iblis mudah saja mengontaminasi pikiran. Sebuah pistol Chanyeol ambil dari saku dalam jas hitamnya. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan barang itu. Bukan untuk keamanan, melainkan melakukan rencana balas dendamnya.

Dalam satu tarikan pelatuk,

**Dor!**

Fungsi otak Baekhyun akan mematikan kinerja organ tubuhnya. Kematian sudah jelas menjadi akhir hidup Byun Baekhyun. Hanya saja Chanyeol menjadi berat melakukan itu semua. Pikirannya berkata lanjut, tapi tangannya menjadi mati rasa dan ia hanya bisa melenguh kesal. Keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak, ia terlalu pasrah dan meyakinkan iblis itu jika kesempatan ini datang lagi maka tak akan ia sia-siakan.

Lalu ketika lima menit berlalu dan Chanyeol hampir saja menyentuh pundak sempit itu, dua mata yang terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. Tubuh yang semula bersandar lemah tengah dalam usaha untuk mendapat sukmanya meski rasa lelah kentara terlihat.

"Bawa pizza itu pada pekerja dan katakan ini hadiah dariku." Katanya seraya turun dari mobil dan menyapa beberapa orang di luar sana.

Chanyeol tentu melakukan apa yang dikatakan nona besarnya. Hanya saja kadang ia tidak menyukai kebaikan ini karena dalam lubuk hati harus ada sesuatu yang semakin buruk untuk memperkuat niat Chanyeol membalas dendam. Lelaki itu sempat terlupa oleh niat awal karena mengikuti jadwal Baekhyun nyatanya menguras tenaga, tapi belakangan ia mulai mencari celah untuk membalas dendam meski harus menggali lubang semut sekalipun.

"Kalian beristirahatlah dan habiskan ini semua. Aku akan berkeliling ke tempat produksi untuk memeriksa beberapa barang."

Meski jabatan di kantor pusat Seoul menjamin kekayaan keluarga Byun sampai tujuh turunan, namun terkadang manusia perlu melihat proses guna memperkuat jiwa bisnis. Tidak sembarang benda yang akan digunakan untuk produksi, pun dengan kualitas benda jadi yang akan dipasarkan dengan harga jual yang cukup relevan.

Baekhyun memiliki beberapa alasan alih-alih mengurus bisnis di Singapore yang ternyata diambil kakek secara penuh. Ia tak begitu keberatan dengan beban tanggungjawab di cabang Busan mengingat tempat ini juga memiliki sejarah di kehidupan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tak pernah luput memerhatikan tiap detil perkembangan di Busan hingga batas wajar tenaganya terkadang membuat Baekhyun mengalami lelah berkepanjangan.

"Aku akan beristirahat di dalam. Kau tunggu panggilanku saja di luar."

Si cantik nan memesona itu masuk ke ruangan yang pernah menjadi saksi di mana Chanyeol hampir menyetubuhi majikannya. Wanita itu merebahkan diri di sofa dengan segala keterbatasan tubuh mungilnya yang mengenakan kemeja ketat.

Naluri lelaki sejati membawa Chanyeol menyusul setelahnya dengan jas yang semula membingkai tubuh Chanyeol kini berpindah sebagai penutup kaki mungil sang majikan. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di tempat terbuka dengan pakaian seperti itu lalu siapapun bisa menikmati pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan.

Ini bukan tentang sikap protektif dalam artian sebenarnya. Tolong jangan salah paham, Chanyeol hanya melakukan pekerjaan untuk melindungi sang nona besar dari hal tak baik yang bisa saja terjadi. Bukan karena ia cemburu. Bukan, okay?

Lagipula, Chanyeol masih berkeyakinan dirinya sendiri yang hanya boleh menghancurkan Baekhyun bersama jiwa pendendam yang tak usah diragukan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki itu segera keluar dan memberi ketegasan pada Baekhyun untuk tak menolak. Ia beranjak duduk di luar gedung dan menyalakan putung rokok untuk ia apit di belah bibir dan menerawang jauh tanpa ada kejelasan pikiran.

"Kau pengawal baru nona Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit pada lelaki paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai penanggungjawab di sini. "Ya. Nama saya Park Chanyeol."

"Namaku So Jisub." Lelaki itu memberi sebuah kopi dalam kaleng kemasan dan duduk santai di samping Chanyeol. Perawakannya yang bijak dan sederhana itu sejalan dengan dedikasinya pada kantor yang hampir saja gulung tikar. "Nona Baekhyun kemana?"

"Sedang istirahat di dalam."

"Pasti melelahkan bekerja dengannya."

"Ya?"

So Jisub mengecap perlahan isi dalam kaleng yang ia bawa lantas menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Dia orang yang perfeksionis. Dia sedikit keras kepala dan banyak menyebalkan, bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku, sedikit banyak membenarkan perkataan itu dan tak memberi balasan apapun.

"Ya, didikan kakeknya memang seperti itu. Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang Nona Baekhyun selama memegang kantor pusat di Seoul dan memenangkan beberapa tender di luar negeri yang nilai keuntungannya sangat fantastis. Aku tak pernah memerdulikan bagaimana kesempurnaan yang selalu dituntut Nona Baekhyun karena itu hal wajar yang harus dilakukan seorang pemimpin. Aku justru kagum padanya, diusianya yang sangat muda dia sangat serius memikirkan perusahaan, yang mana itu secara tidak langsung menyangkut nasib pekerja sepertiku yang ada di kantor cabang." So Jisub menjeda sebentar, lantas senyum bijak itu terukir dari bibirnya seakan ia sedang membanggakan putri tercintanya.

"Chanyeol, kau mungkin sudah tahu sejarah dari tempat ini. Banyak hal dan kenangan yang menjadi pondasi nona Baekhyun untuk tetap mempertahankan tempat ini dan menyelamatkan kami dari status pengangguran. Jika kau menemui majikanmu itu sungguh menyebalkan atau bahkan hampir membuatmu hilang kendali, hanya ingat jika dia manusia yang kesabarannya tak banyak. Permasalahan hidupnya cukup rumit dan meluapkan emosi secara _random _menjadi pilihannya. Bersabarlah untuk waktu berikutnya."

Tak banyak kata yang akan Chanyeol keluarkan sebagai pembenaran maupun penyanggah. Dia hanya terkadanb kebingungan dengan pendiriannya sendiri. Dendam tak lagi sekuat biasanya, tapi mengasihani wanita itu tentu bukan hal yang disarankan.

Dihisapan terakhir rokok yang Chanyeol apit di bibir, lelaki itu memutuskan akan menahan sebentar apa yang menjadi ambisinya. Ia bukan orang yang _barbar_, strategi untuk menghancurkan Byun Baekhyun harus menemui akhir sukses sekalipun nyawa menjadi taruhan.

"TOLONG!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar kuat dari tempat Chanyeol dan Tuan So duduk. Keduanya lantas mencari sumber suara hingga seorang pegawai datang dan berkata, "Kebakaran!"

Sontak Chanyeol dan tuan So berlari melihat sebuah ruangan yang sudah terkepung asap dan api.

Chanyeol terperangah, asap dan api itu mengepung tempat yang cukup familiar dan dia terdiam sekian detik.

Para pegawai nampak panik, beberapa dari mereka meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dan berusaha memadamkan api.

Pintu yang menutup ruangan itu terkunci rapat, dan Chanyeol yakin ia tak melakukan hal itu saat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertidur di dalam. Ia berusaha mendobrak saat tubuh Baekhyun terlihat tak bergerah di dalam sana. Kobaran api kian menantang, Chanyeol kalut dalam perasaan khawatir dan menerobos tanpa risiko amukan api itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun ada di lantai, sofa tempatnya berbaring sudah setengah terbakar dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menggendong tubuh itu. Kobaran api yang belum padam membuat Chanyeol tak bisa sembarangan keluar dari tempat ini. Tubuh tak sadar Baekhyun menjadi fokus utama, ia hanya bisa mengenakan kaki untuk menghalau api-api yang berniat menelan keberadaannya.

••

Chanyeol bersandar lelah pada kursi yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan akan hal itu sedang di sisi lain ada perasaan menyesal mengapa Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun terjebak lebih lama di dalam sana? Dari sudut pandang itu Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot mengotori namanya dengan melihat Baekhyun celaka. Tapi di sisi lain, ada rasa kemanusiaan yang coba bernegosiasi jika menyelamatkan Baekhyun bukan hal yang salah.

Nona muda yang menjengkelkan ini belum sadarkan diri. Ada beberapa luka bakar yang mengenai tangan Baekhyun, juga kakinya yang harus diperban karena kesleo dengan dugaan Baekhyun mencoba kabur saat kebakaran itu terjadi tapi dia justru terjatuh.

Lalu ketika tepat pukul 11 malam menunjukkan kegelapannya, mata itu terbuka perlahan lalu sayup berkedip menjemput kesadaran.

Hal yang pertama dilihat adalah Chanyeol yang duduk tenang dengan melipat tangan di dada. Lelaki itu masih memiliki wajah yang keras, tak ada pertanyaan basa-basi yang ia keluarkan dan memilih menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang mulai berbicara dengan suara parau.

"Kau senang sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau bisa tertawa sekarang. Tapi sayangnya aku belum mati." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum sinis yang muncul dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol tak begitu terpengaruh dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia memilih berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun, menarik dagu si lemah yang masih saja sombong dan berbicara dengan rahang mengeras penuh tahanan emosi.

"Maka selanjutnya bersiaplah untuk benar-benar mati. Neraka tak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Melepas tarikan dagu itu begitu saja, Chanyeol lantas keluar ruangan dan memilih menghabiskan sisa malam dengan putung rokoknya.

Kasus kebakaran yang terjadi sampai ke telinga kepolisian setempat dan tengah dalam penyidikan. Rasa penasaran sebenarnya menggugah Chanyeol untuk aktif meng-_update _info itu. Karena menurutnya, tak ada hal membahayakan di tempat itu karena sangat jauh dari tempat produksi yang melibatkan sedikit percikan api.

Tiga hari Baekhyun harus menginap di rumah sakit akibat dari kebakaran itu. Ia kembali ke Seoul dengan kaki yang belum sepenuhnya bisa ia gunakan untuk berjalan, perban masih melilit pergelangan kaki serta beberapa bagian tangan yang terluka.

Akibatnya, Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ke kantor pun dia harus mengenakan kursi roda. Keterbatasan itu membuatnya mengalami tekanan hingga di beberapa kesempatan ia tak kuat dan mengamuk tanpa sebab.

Piring melayang di rumah sudah bukan hal yang aneh. Tiap sajian makanan yang kekurangan satu hal kecil akan Baekhyun lempar dan ia menghardik pelayan yang melayaninya.

"KAU DIGAJI BESAR HANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT MAKANAN SAMPAH INI?!"

"LIHAT, PENAMPILANNYA SANGAT MEMUAKKAN!"

"KAU BILANG INI SUDAH HIGIENIS?! LALU APA ARTI BEKAS TETESAN AIR YANG ADA DI SENDOKKU INI, HAH?!"

Sudah terlalu banyak hardikan itu dan Chanyeol yang selalu ada di samping Baekhyun mulai merasa muak. Ia membawa paksa tubuh Baekhyun yang meronta penuh penolakan untuk ia masukkan dalam kamar dan ia beri penekanan cukup kuat.

Tangan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol simpul dibatas kepala dan menyisakan kakinya yang meronta di atas ranjang. Chanyeol mendekat di wajah, menyisakan jarak yang tak lebih dari sapuan napas hingga Baekhyun semakin meradang dengan semua itu.

"Bersikap manislah sedikit. Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi akan mati di tanganku? Jangan berbuat ulah dan semakin membuatku muak, aku bisa saja mempercepat pertemuanmu dengan malaikat dan tak membiarkanmu bernapas lebih lama."

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam, ia memicing penuh emosi pada mata Chanyeol yang nampak tenang meski aura dirinya sangat dingin.

Alih-alih menjauh dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan itu, Chanyeol justru menepis jarak dan melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun hingga jarakpun akhirnya ia buat.

"Itu makan malam mu. Selamat tidur."

••

Sore itu Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari kantor polisi Busan terkait kasus kebakaran yang terjadi. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu Baekhyun karena nona manisnya sudah 3 hari ini terserang demam karena terlalu banyak melakukan kemarahan yang tak jelas.

Berbekal rasa penasaran yang kuat, Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada kala putaran CCTV yang dikumpulkan pihak kepolisian sedang menunjukkan pergerakan lelaki aneh. Chanyeol memicing, dugaan kesalahan teknis itu murni terpatahkan karena ada seseorang yang secara sengaja masuk dalam ruangan.

Potongan-potongan tayangan CCTV yang diperlihatkan setidaknya bisa membantu juga kesulitan menemukan wajah siapa dibalik pelaku yang keji itu. Karena saat orang misterius itu akan keluar pintu, CCTV tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Dugaan pelakunya orang pabrik sendiri sangat kuat. Karena dari caranya mengendap masuk seperti sudah hapal di mana Nona Baekhyun sedang berada."

Chanyeol mengusap dagunya saat penjelasan itu ia dengar. _Siapa?_

"Tak jauh dari TKP kami menemukan sekitar 5 botol berisi bensin yang diduga kuat sebagai pemicu kebakaran. Hanya saja dari tayangan CCTV itu kami belum bisa memastikan siapa."

"_Hm, _ya, aku paham." Chanyeol buka suara.

"Kami butuh keterangan beberapa pekerja di pabrik sebagai saksi. Kasus ini sudah pasti perbuatan yang disengaja, kami akan terus melakukan penyelidikan terkait kasus kebakaran ini dan akan secepat mungkin memberitahu Anda terkait perkembangannya."

"Terima kasih."

Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri datang ke kantor yang tengah dijaga oleh beberapa anggota polisi bersama karyawan. Ia menyelidiki kembali tempat dimana Baekhyun hampir terbakar. Keadaan ruangan ini terlihat sangat miris dengan warna hitam pekat mengelilingi sebagian besar sisi ruangan.

_Siapa?_

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul alih-alih alasan dibalik tindak kejahatan ini. Sejauh ia mengetahui sejarah tempat ini dan terlepas dari sikap Baekhyun yang sungguh tak tertebak, tidak ada hal kuat yang bisa dijadikan alasan. Tapi siapa? Kenapa?

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol membawanya menelisik ulang TKP. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, semua nampak baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya ia terperangah karena kaca besar yang membatasi ruangan dengan keadaan di luar itu pecah. Ada batu besar yang hampir mengenai Chanyeol dan dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah siluet tengah melarikan diri.

Tak membuang waktu, Chanyeol mengejar siluet itu yang mengarah di belakang pabrik. Jejak itu berusaha Chanyeol dapatkan namun kegelapan menelan semua sia-sia. Rerumputan yang tinggi menjadi tambahan penghalang yang sempurna dan Chanyeol harus menerima semua itu dengan umpatannya.

"Brengsek!"

••

Sekembalinya ke Seoul, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk sekaleng bir yang ia dapatkan di minimarket. Rahangnya masih sangat mengeras, tapi sudah lebih baik karena ada kebencian yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Kenapa dia susah payah?

Dia terlalu munafik dan tak konsisten. Harusnya tak serepot itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan membiarkan wanita itu menerima akibat perbuatannya selama ini.

"Kau pengawal baru Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada direksi kiri, mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian formal duduk di kursi seberang dengan gaya anggun.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di sana?"

Chanyeol bungkam, memilih menghabiskan sisa bir di kalengnya.

"Mereka itu parasit, sama sekali tak punya harga diri dan tidak pantas dihormati." Wanita itu berujar dengan tenang, "Sangat disayangkan sekali, kau terjebak di sana padahal aku sangat tahu kau memiliki dendam."

Kata terakhir itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol kembali mengeras. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan urusan yang dicampur begitu saja, terlebih dengan orang asinh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Boleh ku sebut dirimu bodoh?" Tawanya sangat sinis dibalik polesan lipstik merah penuh kontrovesi, "Bodoh. Lemah." Lalu tawa keras itu seperti doktrin lain agar Chanyeol menyalahkan diri karena tak segera membalaskan dendam padahal jarak dengan Baekhyun begitu dekat.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengerang dalam emosi, ponselnya berdering dan langkah seribu segera ia ambil.

Mobilnya terpacu dengan cukup cepat. Suara mabuk Byun Baekhyun masih terngiang dan gendang telinga memaksanya terus didengar. Hati apalagi, entahlah semua menjadi tak terduga hingga Chanyeol mulai mengenyah semua itu mentah-mentah.

Dalam sebuah _diskotik_ yang ditunjukkan oleh sinyal GPS, Chanyeol mencari celah dengan mata tajam. Kemarahannya masih bisa tertahan, karena dalam situasi ini ia tak ingin menjumpai si bodoh Baekhyun itu bertindak konyol.

_Ketemu!_

Seorang wanita dengan baju sangat tipis membalut tubuh molek tengah menikmati berbotol minuman keras. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tak lagi nampak perban—yang Chanyeol yakini sudah dilepas paksa oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk dengan diam, memandang kegilaan Byun Baekhyun pada minuman beralkohol itu dan menganggap otaknya tak berguna.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyum termanis yang Baekhyun miliki. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua. Jadi, aku mengundangmu."

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Minumlah. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

Tuangan demi tuangan menjadi pemicu rasa geram yang semula hanya ditahan. _Sok kuat._

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu maksud Baekhyun dengan semua ini. Dia hanya perlu orang lain melihatnya kuat, bukan disandra dalam ketidakberdayaan karena kebakaran yang menyebabkan kaki dan tubuhnya terluka.

Wanita itu nampak tangguh. Tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa frustasi yang belakangan dirasakan dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun dihadapannya ini hanya bermain peran.

"Pulang."

Suara Chanyeol mungkin tertelan mentah-mentah oleh kebisingan, tapi Baekhyun sudah pasti mengetahui gerak bibir lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan. Ia kembali menggerakkan badan mengikuti musik meski ia benar tak mampu berdiri.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Guman Chanyeol yang tak pernah ragu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu nampak menantang, dan Chanyeol bukan orang yang bisa dilawan jika adu kekuatan menjadi caranya.

Alih-alih meladeni Chanyeol, Baekhyun sengaja menarik seorang lelaki yang tengah lewat dan berbuat erotis di depan mata Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendecahkan bibir di perpotongan leher, meraba seperti seorang kupu-kupu malam dan bersiap menghisap bibir lelaki asing itu secara sensual.

_**Bugh!**_

Persetan.

Chanyeol menghempas bogem mentahnya dan memaksa Baekhyun pergi dalam gendongan. Wanita itu meronta, tak ada yang berani menyela setelah melihat wajah murka Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika rontaan itu semakin kuat dan Chanyeol sedikit _oleng_, Baekhyun lepas lantas tersungkur di aspal. Tangannya mengepal kuat lantas menampar Chanyeol yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suaranya yang lantang. Orang-orang berada di sekitar seperti diberi pertunjukan gratis dua anak manusia yang terlibat status rumit.

Setelah puas dengan makiannya sangat keras, Baekhyun mulai lemah. Ia menunduk, memandang kakinya yang belum bisa berfungsi dan membuatnya frustasi.

Dalama diam, Chanyeol kembali menggendong Baekhyun yang kali ini lebih tenang. Ia membawa Baekhyun kembali pulang tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun yang membuat keduanya harus menyelesaikan keributan malam ini.

Hingga sampai Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke rumah dan menidurkannya di ranjang, barulah hening di antara mereka terpecah.

"Jangan menantangku untuk membunuhmu tanpa ucapan perpisahan." Suara Chanyeol dingin, matanya menjurus pada Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di atas ranjang. "Kau, sebaiknya diam dan patuh. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

"Tunggu," tangannya Chanyeol dicekal, lelaki itu masih terlihat kaku sedang Baekhyun nampak melemah. Ia mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terhenyak dengan mata membola.

_Gotcha!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Basyod : **akhirnya hiatusku sembuh juga. Sedikit cerita ya, sebenernya niat hiatus ada karena aku kehilangan diksi dan coba tulis lg ternyata susahnya minta ampun. Dan, sebenerny jg sangat gak PD balik dg tulisan di FF ini. But ttp aku update biar lega lah utangnya dikit-dikit dibayar hehe..so, kotak review ditunggu buat saran dan apa saja hehe...enjoy it guys!


End file.
